Mystery Babies
by Badwolf234
Summary: In new moon when Edward leaves Bella. The cullens are in England, When the door bell ring Carlisle answers it. There in baskets are five little babies. Strangely they look like the Cullens, How will they cope? How will Edward cope looking after a baby after he left Bella. Read to find out. Plz read and review this story.
1. Chapter 1

Mystery babies Chapter 1

Carlisle POV

The door rang. Odd i would have heard someone if they went to the door. I opened the door. No one was there. I sighed then looked down then gasped. There in the porch was 4 small baskets. I listen for the sounds 5 fast heart beats. Carefully i carried the baskets into the kitchen.

I lifted the blanket covering a slightly larger basket. A baby. Not just one nut two. I dropped the blanket back over the babies. Who would leave babies on our door step? "Esme"

"Yes sweetie" her voice was a little rough, she didn't want to leave forks, none of us did. she was next to me in Seconds. I could hardly move I just pointed; hopefully she would get to the point. Her eyes followed my finger till she saw the baskets. Slowly she pulled the blanket from one of the baskets

"Oh my" she said. Her eyes were fixed to a sleeping infant. Slowly one by one she pulled off every blanket on the baskets. There were 5 of them two of them were twins the rest in separate baskets. They all looked a few days old.

After a moment I decided inspected a sleeping baby girl with tufts of bronze coloured hair. Strangely this baby reminded me of someone. Edward. The baby girl opened her eyes.

I and Esme gasped. They were brown. The exact shade of Bella's eye colour. How was this possible? Did Edward and Bella have a night together. I knew for a fact that he watched her sleep, but this was pushing it. I looked at the other babies. They were awake and watching us intently. The twins; a boy and girl had blue eyes, they reminded me of my old human eyes. I peered closely. They had bond hair like me too and eye shape and lips, but the rest looked like Esme. I gasped again. Stepping away from the table. How Is this possible? Children that look like us. Could they be our children?

No I was being stupid. Vampires can't have children. Where did they come from? Slowly I edged closer to the baskets. On the handle was a label written in strange handwriting. It read: To Carlisle and Esme. On the other baskets was addressed to Emmet and Rosalie, another to Alice and Jasper and the last to Edward. One by one I looked at each baby. Rosalie and Emmets had a baby boy with back curly hair like Emmets but had the face of Rosalie. Alice and jaspers was an another small boy obviously going to be as tall as Alice, he had jaspers curls but Alice colour of hair with the mixture of jasper and Alice in his face. I looked at Edward's little baby girl, Bella's eyes but his face. They were all very beautiful.

"There so cute. I bet Rose will be busting with joy when they come back" just then remembered that the others had gone hunting. They'd be back soon. I walked over to the basket addressed to me and Esme. I picked the baby boy. He looked more like me than Esme but the girl looked more like Esme. I looked at what he was wearing a simple tiny jumpsuit. But what were their names? There has to be something to say I looked back in the baskets. There was a letter:

To the Cullen's

When you find these baby's they are yours. You can't give them away. By the time they are 18 they will automatically become vampires. You don't need to bite them; the venom Is already in their systems waiting for their 18th birthday. Hope you enjoy them. You can name them your self

Love from

There was no signature

"We can name them our self." I looked down. The baby boy was gazing up at me. I couldn't stop a smile forming on my lips. "I'm going to name you..." I racked my brain for names "William. William Cullen" the baby in my arm smiled widely showing a toothless smile.

"That's a great name sweetie and I think I'll name the girl." Esme beamed picked up the baby girl. "Think I'll call her Carlie" like with me, Carlie smiled at her new name. "Thats great too Esme."

I gently placed William back into the basket they went to the other "I guess we have to wait for the others" As if on cue the door opened. Alice was the first, she froze in the door way. Her eyes fixed on the baskets then onto Carlie, who had a lock of Esme's hair within her tiny fingers. In a flash Alice was by Esme.

"Where did she come from?" Carlie turned her tiny hear to face Alice. She gasped. Obviously she saw me and Esme in her features. A sudden cry filled the room. It was Alice's and jaspers baby.

"Err Alice I think that's yours" I picked the baby boy from his basket and handed him to Alice. She stood shock still. Wide eyed at the baby in her arms.

The baby boy stopped crying at once and gazed up at Alice. Slowly a small smile lit up onto her face. The door opened again and jasper came in, he did what Alice did. He froze when he saw what Alice was holding. I rolled my eyes and picked up William from the basket. We needed to go shopping. Alice's eyes glazed over. Must be a vision. "Shopping" she started to bounce up and down but stopped then the baby squealed. That snapped Jasper from his trance. He ran over to Alice and looked down at the baby in her arms. "He's ours" Alice whispered to him. He froze for a second but then smiled.

"What's his name?" he turned to me.

"Well the letter said we can name them ourselves." he nodded then turned back to Alice.

"I think we'll call him Jonathan but John or Nathan for short." I nodded then sat down next to Esme who had taken refuge in the living room. But had taken the other babies with her so they wouldn't get left out.

"The others will be here in a minuet." William yawned then closed his big blue eyes. Alice cooed to Jonathan as he smiled sticking out his tiny tongue, bringing out lots of dribble. She laughed then wiped it from his mouth. They were very adorable the door opened again and Rosalie and Emmett entered.

"Why are there..." her voice trailed off as she saw Alice, me, Esme each holding a baby. Her mouth fell open, as well as Emmett's.

"That is not what I expected to see 5:30 in the morning" Emmett said breaking the silence. Next to Esme Rosalie's baby wailed. This instantly caught her attention. Her eyes went wide as she picked up her baby boy. "is this one mine" she said innocently her eyes pleading. I nodded. She squealed then ran over to Emmett, who had a big smile plastered over his face. "I want to call him Henry" she looked at Emmet with bug eyes. He was probably happy with whatever she chose. He nodded.

Finally the last time the door opened and Edward stepped in looking down, like always he looked like he had his heart torn out. Other than that he looked fine. "You ok son" he nodded but then looked up. His eyes landed on the baby in my arms, then to Esme's then to Alice's then Rosalie's.

"Were in hell did you get those" Rosalie narrowed her eyes then handed the baby to Emmett and slapped Edward in the face. "That for calling babies those and this" she slapped him again " is for being all moapy over a human" she stalked back over to Emmett then picked up the baby then sat next to Esme.

A sudden cry from the last baby made all if turn our heads.

"What was that" I shifted William so he was in a burping position so I could free my arm.

"That one's addressed to you." he froze. Obviously parenthood wasn't in his mind. His face flashed with pain. Above the door to his room slammed the sound of him landing onto his bed. "I'll talk to him, Emmett could you" I held William so Emmett could take him. Gently so not to wake him Emmett put him in the same potion I had him in. I picked up Edwards baby from her basket and ran to his door.

Edward may I come in. I thought to him. I waited for him reply... None. I'm coming in. I pulled open the door. Edward was lying face down on his bed, head buried underneath his pillows. Like a child throwing a tantrum. So childish. "Edward-"

"I don't want to hear it" he snapped. "If you couldn't be there for Bella just be here for her" I snapped,, taking the baby from the basket and laid her next to his head. I darted down stairs.

"He'll come round." I said then took William from Emmett.

Edwards POV

I listen at the fast thumb thumb thumbs. It boomed into my head. It made me think of Bella. The fast hearts beat every time I touch her. I could feel the baby's heat from here, but it would probably feel my cold from me. Suddenly the baby began to sniffle. After a moment it began to cry. Loudly too. I covered my ears. It's so annoyingly loud. 'You better sort her on your own, son' Carlisle's thought entered my head. Why does he have to be so difficult? I groaned the retreated from the safety of the pillow.

The baby was lying next to me. It must be a girl for the colour she was wearing. Her face was streaming with tears, her mouth open and toothless; she was flailing her tiny arms and legs around. Slowly I picked the infant up and set her in the crook of my arm. She was soft and squishy. Just like my Bella. The baby opened her eyes. I almost dropped her, her eyes were just like Bella's, the same shade if chocolate brown. Then again her face was like mine. She stopped crying but was sniffling which turned to hiccups. 'You can name her you self' I sighed and got out of bed and walked to my window. What to call her? I can't call her Bella that would be too confusing. I didn't like to hear it either it just hurts. All that lying I had to do. It them pain filled eyes that haunted me. Begging me to come back. I wanted to do that, to help her to comfort her. Let me beg for forgiveness.

"I'll call you Isabel, Izzy for short." Izzy smiled. Dribbled dripped down her mouth. I sighed and wiped it from her mouth. She grabbed my finger. Her fingers were tiny, with even smaller finger nails. She didn't seem to mind my cool skin. I glanced at the clock. It was 6 now. Only an hour and a half till school. Are we going to school? If we do are we going to bring the babies?

"Carlisle are we going to school" I asked running into the living room, I kind of hoped we would so we could show off the babies but the other part wanted me to say here.

"No were going shopping, I be taken a day off to help. Everybody's coming." I sighed and sat next to Esme who was playing with her little girl, from her thoughts she was called Carlie. Gently so not to bang her head on my lap I laid her down on my knee. Carlie was saying blankly at the ceiling and dribbling. That's all they seem to do at the moment. Suddenly Izzy sneezed. I jumped and so did Carlie bit then started to cry witch caused William to cry witch caused the others to wake up crying. It was dominos but with baby humans instead.

"Oh dear" Esme said and started to rock Carlie to calm her down. I felt a tugging on my hand izzy had caught my fingers in her hand and put both her hand and my finger in her mouth and started sucking. How can something tiny do that with such a small mouth, I started to panic.

"Esme what should I do?" I voice wavered. I wasn't cut out for fatherhood. I felt Esme laugh gently for a moment.

"Well Edward, gently pull both your finger and her hand" I did what she said. surprisingly it was hard, I had to do it slowly otherwise it would hurt her arms or gums. Gingerly wiped my finger on Esme shoulder. Izzy's eyes began to fill with tears.

"She's going to cry" on cue she began to belt out sound. I stuck my finger back into her mouth carefully not to touch her gums, the noise instantly stopped.

"I think she's hungry" Esme said leading over.

"Great, I'm glad we have so much baby formula. I was wondering what we were going to do with them." I said dryly.

"Edward don't be rude" Esme scolded.

Izzy eyes drooped as she finally fell asleep. Yet she was still hanging in to my finger. "She's still hanging onto my finger. I don't want to wake her up" I whispered.

"Well new born babies in the first week, eat, sleep, poop, pee, cry, and sometimes smile." Carlisle said holding William in a burping position again. William was drooling all over his shoulder

"You may need a new shirt soon Carlisle, he's dribbling on you" I said slightly smug.

"They tend to do that as well" he pointed to my finger, again a tried to remove from Izzy's mouth without damaging her. Slowly my finger slid out with a pop. Causing Emmett to snigger.

I glared at him. He was so immature. I stood up. We really needed supplies soon. My thoughts drifted back to Bella. My sweet little Bella, her Cheeks when she blushed. Her constant tripping over-No I should stop thinking about her. She'll forget me eventually. She'll be married, have children...I sudden slap to the head made me jump. Instantly I checked Izzy; still asleep, Good. "What was that for? You could have woken her up" I growled at Jasper.

"Stop thinking Like that, your emotions are driving me crazy with the constant change. Oh and I made sure with Alice first" jasper spat then disappeared to his room.

"J.W.A. Jasper with an Attitude" I said and slowly walked to my piano. i hadn't touched it since I left my Bella. She loved my music. I didn't know if I should play it. For Bella or for Izzy. I will play it for both. For my love and my daughter. Well that's what I think she is any way. For the first time a smile lifted my cheeks as I began to play for my Bella and for Izzy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Carlisle POV

I glanced at the clock. 9:00 am. Time to go shopping. 'It's time' I thought to Edward. I heard a sigh from above. "It's time" slowly every one gathered in the room I was in. "Everyone will buy for their baby stuff so we don't fight over things. We'll take separate cars as well. Me and Esme will take my car. Jasper with Alice in her Porsche, Emmett with Rosalie in her car and Edward on his Volvo. We can come back any time as long as you've by every thong you need." they all nodded then ran to the cars.

I darted into the driver's seat, careful not to wake William who was sleeping on my shoulder. Esme soon joined me; cradling Carlie in her arms. You could see the love in her eyes but you could tell she was missing something.

"Can you hold him while I drive" I said putting my hand behind William's neck to support him since he was too young to hold his head up. Esme nodded then put Carlie in a different position while I set the sleeping baby in her other arm. I sighed then set off to the shops.

The ride didn't take that long since the speed but I did slow down for the baby's sake. Everyone was waiting, of course. Gently I took William from Esme and got out the car to meet the others. Alice was bobbing John up and down gently, he was awake. His brown eyes focused on Alice but he wasn't really aware if his surrounding yet. Jasper was next to her his finger in one if his tiny little hands. Emmett was holding Henry like the way I was. Rosalie looked at both with love and adore on her face.

She got what she always wanted. A child of her own. Edward stood there on his own; holding Izzy carefully but you could see the pain in his eyes. I hoped to see him happy, even if it meant he went back to Bella. Edward growled softly at my thoughts but I ignored him.

"ok we meet back here in four hours. Make sure your babies are fed and changed at least, and don't bring half the baby market home. Alice." I directed the last bit to Alice. But she'll do it any way.

"Fine" we split up. I walked to the clothes section first. All the clothes were so small and cute. I spent half an hour there; I couldn't decide on some of the shirts so I got them anyway. I looked at the shoes. They all looked like they would fit dolls.

In the corner of my eye i saw Esme walk my way. Her trolley was full of girl cloths nappies, baby formula, bottles etc. etc...

"Hey sweetie" I kissed her on the lips then looked down at Carlie. Sleeping like a log.

"How you've been, she's slept the way through but we need to them their bottle soon Ok" Esme said sternly but the smile slipped up on her face.

"Yes sweetie." I said. I felt a warm tiny hand on my neck. I laughed quietly to myself. William had woken up, he began to sniffle. Oh no.

"Shh, err Esme do you mind" I offered her my trolley " I think he hungry, I'll buy theses then feed then I'll feed him home come back to shopping after, I'll bring a bottle for Carlie and the others". She nodded then took my trolley. I grabbed her trolley then raced to the free counter, trying to comfort William as well who began to cry. The woman checked the dummies through first then handed one to me, I put it in his mouth. It stopped. The noise stopped. Like a plug.

"Thanks" I said relieved for the moment. It was only a matter of time till he spat it out and starts bawling again.

"A new father" the woman guessed.

"For babies. I have five teenagers already" I said as she passed me a baby sling. I put that on, slid William in so I had my arms free. It felt nice to have both arms free; I could do a bit more.

"Five?" She paused for a second.

"Adoption" I said as I put the nappies into a bag.

"Oh that makes more sense" I loaded the full bags back into the trolley. I was nearly done, soon the better and the less hungry William would be. I looked down to make sure he was there. He was staring up at me; his blue eyes wide. I faked a yawn then loaded the rest into the trolley.

"So that would be £1,942.581 please" the woman said smiling in a way which immediately made me feel uncomfortable. I quickly paid then legged it back to my car. I drove as fast as i could without William getting upset or me getting caught by the police. Now the only problem is how to actually how to make it. I felt relieved to see the house finally in view. i quickly texted Esme to go back with Edward, I didn't want her to get left to run back. I quickly unpacked, keeping the essentials out, and then logged on to the computer.

_How to make baby formula_

Then on to

_How to make a bottle_

_Follow our step-by-step guide on how to make a formula feed for your baby: _

_Fill the kettle with fresh tap water. Don't use artificially softened water or water that has already been boiled before. Only use bottled water if you're abroad. A change in tap water could give your baby a tummy upset, because of the difference in minerals and purifying chemicals in the water. You'll still need to boil the mineral water. _

_Bring the water to the boil and allow it to cool for 20 to 30 minutes. It needs to be hot enough to kill any bacteria in the powder, but not boiling hot. If you have a thermometer, the water should be at least 70 degrees C. Take care, though, as that's still hot enough to scald you. _

_Read the instructions on the packet to check the amount of water needed for each bottle and the number of scoops of powder to use. _

_Pour the required amount of water into the bottle. It's important to put the water in first, because you need to measure it accurately. _

_Check the water level in the bottle. Stand the bottle on the countertop and crouch down to look. This way you can see that the water level is in line with the mark on the side of the bottle. If you look from above or below, or pick it up to check, it may look fuller or emptier than it actually is. _

_Add the right number of scoops of powder to the bottle. Use the scoop provided in the packet. It will measure just the right amount. Loosely fill the scoop and level it off using the back of a clean knife, or the leveler provided in the pack. You don't need to press the powder down for each scoop. _

_Place a sterilised lid or teat on the neck of the bottle and screw the retaining ring on tightly. If you're using a teat, hold the teat on its edge as you put it on, or use sterilised tongs. _

_Put a sterilised cap on the bottle and shake it carefully until the powder has dissolved completely. _

_Before feeding your baby, test the temperature by tipping a little milk out of the teat onto the inside of your wrist. It should feel just warm, not hot. If you need to, cool the milk by holding the bottle, with a cap covering the teat, under cold running water._

_You are now ready to give the baby the bottle._

Well that seems simple. I shut down the computer then followed the steps. It looked like it should. I took William out the baby sling, and then laid him carefully on one arm. William spat the dummy from his mouth. The nose nearly deafening me. I may see babies at the hospital but their asleep or something. I slipped the teat into his mouth. He sucked greedily on it. He must have been hungry.

He fell asleep in my arms. i quickly burped him then put him back in the baby sling. I quickly made more bottles for the others then ran back to the car. Yet William slepted on. I pushed my foot down.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella's POV

i sat in the kitchen again, numb again. Now Jake had left me as well. I saw as the cruiser pulled into the drive. I jumped out my seat and pulled out the microwave meal then separated it onto two plate then set them on the table.

"Hey bells" Charlie said as he hung his jacket and gun up, but not before I saw him take the bullets out. I may be depressed but i would never shoot myself, i was not that stupid, even if i was i would only do it if he died but i couldn't do that to Charlie.

"Hey dad" I put on a fake smile. He being my father and chief of police saw straight through it.

"Bells, please, I know your trying but try to move on, Or at lease find something to distract you enough. i haven't seen you smile for ages, I really want the happy, smiling Bella back" I had never seen Charlie act so emotional than this before. I dropped my gaze to a knot on the wood. Without a word I got up and left. Leaving my uneaten dinner to cool. I flopped on to my bed then curled into a ball. I couldn't forget them. I didn't want to. They were everything to me. I closed my eyes but didn't fall asleep.

I woke with a start. I must have dosed off. I fumbled around for the clock light. I was 11:55. I couldn't seem to get back to sleep. Maybe a hot drink to send me to sleep, hot chocolate sounded nice. Carefully and quietly I successfully managed to make it down stairs without making a nose. I felt like I should have won a medal. I pulled the chocolate powder then the milk from the fridge. I quickly poured a couple of teaspoons of the power in to the mug, Then put the milk into it. I tiptoed to the microwave and put it in. now to wait for it to be done. i sat down at the table. my foot taped impatiently. I watched as the mug turned ever so slowly around.

DING

I jumped. The microwave hadn't stopped. Slowly i turned to the door. Was someone at the door? No who would. It was...I checked the time on the clock, 12:04. No one should be awake at this time, except me who couldn't sleep. Slowly I approached the door. Pulling off my slipper in the proses and ready to use it as a weapon if need be. Slowly I opened the door a crack. Nothing. I opened it wider. was someone going to jump out. Again no one. I huffed then put my slipper on. I was about to close the door when a cry from below made me jump. There on the porch was a large basket with a blanket covering the top.

DING

I jumped again. finally the hot chocolate was done. I pulled the basket inside then rushed to the microwave. yummy. i hastily pulled it out. spilling some on the way. It was very hot. I left the mug on the counter to cool. i turned back to the basket. Slowly I pulled the blanket away from the basket. I gasped out loud. There sat curled up together were two small babies, they looked around a day old, they were curled up close together, they each wore a tiny onise, one blue and one a soft pink. A boy and a girl. My mouth hung open. Why would someone leave babies on the door step? They were both awake and were watching me, the girl with big Hazel eyes and the boy bight green eyes. Both their face had a mixture of me and ...Him in.

i started to hyperventilate. Who would do this, where did they come from. How can I look after them? I looked around for a note that could tell me something. There tucked next to the baby boy was a small note. I grabbed it and ripped it open.

_Dear Miss Swan_

_I know you are probably panicking right now at the sight of these two babies. They are yours and Edwards. He were his live has the other one. I know your freaking out right now; yes the Cullens have some babies. Now take some deep breaths. Since you're on your own with these babies, Your father may have to help...a bit but these will help. Now here's the twist. As soon as you touch the babies you will stop Physically aging. in the next few days you will slowly become half vampire. The baby's will when their 18 become vampires a the venom is already in their system. it won't hurt them. You on the other hand will fell a little ill and tingly, don't worry you won't...or can't die. you won't have the thirst for blood till the babies have transformed. _

_Your sent to other vampire will be a lot different too. You will be stronger, and you won't trip over. your scenes will be stronger, and skin unbreakable, you'll look As beautiful as Rosalie hale, you will go pale but your eyes will stay the same. As for the baby stuff. You'll have unlimited amount of money. Calm down or you're going to faint. Calm now. Good. You are probably wondering where this money is coming from, well I'm not going to tell you. Ha. As for the babies. I'm not going to answer that either so you can get that thought out your head. You can name the babies yourself. Hope you're up for a challenge._

_Best regards_

There was no signature. I fell into a chair, knees too wobbly to hold me. The babies stared intently at me. Slowly the baby girl's face screwed up, read to cry. I couldn't let Charlie hear her. I picked her up and rocked her back to sleep, but as soon as I touched her tingles spread up my arm, i shuddered. i picked up the by who was about to cry as well. Again it happened again, this time i did feel ill, like hours before you throw up. I groaned softly then put the babies back into the basket, fast asleep. now what to call them. I tapped my foot slightly.

"EJ and Renesmee Cullen-swan." I said. slowly the time was crashing out on me. I yawned and walked up stairs. carried the basket carefully. Ej's tiny fingers wrapped around my little finger.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella POV

_CRASH_

I jerked away. So did the babies, they started to cry. i quickly rolled off the bed and picked them up. I looked around for the source of the noise. Charlie stood in the door way. I had forgotten to tell him. Oops.

hey dad" I said rocking Ej and Renesmee back to sleep. I looked at the clock. 9:00am

I had missed the start of school. I gently put the now sleeping babies back into the basket. Charlie's arm shot across me, stopping me from leaving the room.

"it the weekend Bells." Charlie said suppressing a smile I stopped instantly. Relief coursed through me. Charlie looked at the basket.

"You've got some explaining to do bells" he said in a serious tone. I looked down.

"Yes dad" I paused. I really needed to freshen up. I felt quite dirty. "but I need to freshen up first" I glanced up. He nodded and started to leave. "oh can you watch then while I have a shower." I handed him the basket then ran to the bathroom before he could say anything.

I had a quick shower then got dressed. I wore a pair if black skinny jeans, a White tank top and a jacket, on my feet I pulled on a pair if red converse trainers. I glanced in the mirror. My mouth almost fell open. My skin was 10 tones paler, my normal brown hair had become more glossy, my eyes had become a more almond shape but still had some of its old shape still there. My face had become more beautiful, bit I could tell I would get prettier, my body had become more muscular. I knew here was going to be more changes. I ran downstairs without tripping. Well that's an added bonus.

I looked around the kitchen, Charlie wasn't in there, I walked into the living room. There sat Charlie with both Ej and Renesmee in his arms. All of them asleep.

I laughed quietly. I dug around for a camera. I found one then snapped a picture. The flash woke Charlie up, causing the other two to wake up too. They both started to cry as loud as their little lungs could. I picked Ej out of Charlie's arms and started to rock him, slowly calming him down. Hiccups followed then he fell asleep. Renesmee soon followed suite. I remembered Charlie had done this before with me. To me it was an instinct now. I sat down; setting Ej in the crook of my arm, dribble rolled from the corner of his mouth. I smiled an wiped it away with my jacket.

"now can you explain bells. Then you can go shopping for baby stuff" Charlie said handing me Renesmee. She curled up in my arm, wrapping her tiny fingers on my thumb. Shopping. Ugh. Food shopping was my limit, I suppose that baby shopping won't be that bad. All the clothes would be tiny and cute and adorable. I didn't want Charlie to come, although he might help since he did this with me... I shook that thought off. Maybe Angela could help, she was kind enough, Jessica would gossip like she always does. No Angela was the best.

"first question, where did they come from bells?"

" I found them on the door step at midnight"

"why were you down stairs at midnight?"

"I couldn't so I went down stairs to have hot chocolate. Which I didn't have, it's still probably on the side stone cold."

"Ok. Why do they look like you and...him?" I flinched.

"How am I suppost to know, I just found them" I said stating the obvious.

"Last question. What's their names?"

"Ej and Renesmee" he raised an eyebrow, "what?" I asked confused.

"There a bit...unusural. don't you think?" I huffed.

"Ej stands for Edward junior" I winced a bit for saying name "and Renesmee is Reneé and Esme put together. so ha" Charlie looked at me a long moment before getting up and grumbling stuff under his breath, some thing that sounded like _'grampa_ already', 'her responsibility' and stuff like that. i could sill hear him, he was talking so low. my hearing must have gotten better like the letter said it would. this days seem to get better...slightly. I looked down at the sleeping babies in my arms. then to the phone then back again. how was I suppost to phone Angela with my arms full.

"Errr Charlie" I asked innocently and sweetly. He shuffled into the room cautiously.

"Yes bells" he said looking unsure what to do.

"could you hold Renesmee, while I phone Angela" I said smiling. he huffed then took the sleeping infant from my arm. carefully walked to the phone and dialed the number. She answered on the 3rd ring.

"Hello"

"Hey Angela"

"Oh hey Bella, how are you?" I smiled, she was too kind. Jessica on the other hand had built a hate Bella club, I didn't care really, I didn't care that Mike joined either. I didn't like them either. Angela stood by my side, standing up for me when I couldn't.

"I'm fine Angela, thanks for asking. But I need to ask you some thing?"

"Shoot"

"Do you want to go shopping me?" I cringed at the thought. There was a slight pause.

"Shopping. sure. but are you ok. Don't you hate shopping" I looked down at Ej, he was starting to wake.

"I'm fine. I just have two things I have to shop for" suddenly Ej let out a cry, I jumped, dropping the phone in the process. "darn" I hastily picked up the phone and started to rock Ej. I put the phone back to my ear. There was silence.

"Was that a baby?" she questioned, her voice slightly high.

"Yeah, well actually two, but I need to shop for them. please can you help me?" I begged.

"Sure, do you want me to set a baby seats in my car. I was my old one but it should be okay. I'll drive. " I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Thank, you're a life saver." she laughed.

"Ok see you in...20 minuets max if I can't find my old baby seat."

"Ok" I said, she hung up. I took me most of my control not to bounce up and down and to remember there was a baby in my arms. I took Renesmee from Charlie and ran up stairs. I laid them both down on the bed. wrapping the blanket around them so they wouldn't roll off. I grabbed a bag, my wallet, a note-book and pan.

"Bells, I got your old baby car seat" Charlie called from down stairs. he still had that? I thought Reneé had taken it.

"Thanks dad, Angela's bring one too so i don't have to hold them all the time in the car." i pulled some more stuff in the bag then picked up Ej then carried him down stairs. The car seat was old but looked quite new. Renesmee lay inside I sleeping, her hand stroking the soft material. i sat by the window. Finally 5 minuets later I saw Angela car pull up into the drive. I pulled my bag over my shoulder then settles Ej in a more comfortable position; like I was about to burp him.

_Knock knock. _I resisted the urge to say _Whos there._

"Its open" I called out. my hear beat increased slightly. Her mouth fell open as she turned into the kitchen. I froze.

"It that...is that...Can I hold one" she said, after a couple of minuets. I smiled.

"Yeah. the girl in the baby seat" I pointed to Renesmee with my foot. she picked her up carefully and rocked her gently. Renesmee's eyes fluttered open for a moment then closed again, cuddling into Angela. We both awed a the same time then laughed. It felt good to laugh.

"Come on we have shopping to do" I groaned but followed Angela to the car.


	5. Chapter 5

Bellas POV

"So where did they come from." Angela asked after we set off. The babies surprisingly stayed asleep as we put them in the car.

"I don't know. They were on the door step" suddenly the car swerved. I hung on to the seat. "Angela" I yelled. I looked back to the babies in the back. Sleeping like angels.

"Sorry, sorry" she straightened up. I let out a deep breath I hadn't realised i had held. "Over reaction" I nodded than lessened my grip on the chair. "whats their names" she asked after a couple of minuets of silence.

"Err, Ej and Renesmee"

"Nice names, any way were here now" she said softly as the car turned in to a car park. As soon as the car stopped Ej started to whine. I quickly got out the car and ran to his side then took him out the car. Renesmee on the other hand was sleeping peacefully in Angela's car seat. I moved out the way so she could pick her up.

"So where are we, I wasn't paying attention" I asked as we walked from the car, a baby in our arms.

"Were in port Angeles" I stiffened slightly, the reminder of HIM saving me flashed through my head.

"So what were shopping for? I'm not really a shopper" I said getting off the subject. I glanced at Angela thoughtfully.

"Well bottle, cloth, dippers, dummy's, bath stuff, child proof stuff, crib, mobile, toys all that stuff" my mouth fell open. All that for some tiny people. Angela laughed at my face exspression."they may be small but they get bigger and messier" i groaned, who had up me up to it. they were probably in stitches watching me now. I partly wondered if Angela would help me out with all this, maybe I could ask her to be godmother for them, and ben as godfather, they were the best. Charlie by now would have told the town.

"Angela" I asked as we walked into a baby shop, it was full to the brim with baby stuff. Mothers were pottering around looking for stuff for their babies.

"Yes Bella" she smiled at me, it was obviously she was enjoying this,

"I was wondering if you and ben want to be godparents" I watch as her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Oh yes Bella would love to be and so would Ben I'm sure. Here let me find a tishue" she handed me back Renesmee and started to route inside her bag.

"Hello can I help you with anything" i turned around. A woman around her 60s with short grey hair in a bun and brown eyes was standing behind me.

"Oh, yeah, I need all the things nessisary for two babies, I have no idea at what to get." I looked down embarrassed, my cheeks flooding with colour but not a bright as it could have been.

"Well it looks like you're in a pickle. Don't worry I can help you there. I had twins my self when I was younger" she led us through the crowds of woman to the shelfs of prams and carries. My eyes widened at the sight of the many prams. How was I suppose to choose. "I'll get the abserloutly, but you can get the little ones cloths and the rest." she smiled softly then left.

"Bags I get to do Renesmee" I said before Angela could.

"Fine. I'll do Ej" she said then took the sleeping infant from my arm. "So what pram do you want for them. Theres a double one then can split into two, you could get that" she pointed to a purple pram that indeed looked like it could split in two if you rammed it into a lamppost.

"Yeah probably" I didn't really mind what type of pram i got for them, as long as they got something. The woman returned with a trolley with bottles, nappies, all that stuff. I let out a whistle. this was a lot of necessary things needed.

"All you need now is cloths, toys, cribs and baby foods for them" the woman said kindly. I smiled.

"Thanks, I would be completley on what to get" the woman smiled then left. I turned to Angela. "well let's get shopping then" we split off in search for good clothes

i couldn't decide between a pair of the cutest pink and white shoes and purple and white ones so I got both. The shirts were very cute as well. well all of it was cute. I put most of my favourite into the trolley. I bet Charlie would have a fit at the amount of it. i partly wondered what jake would think. No he wasn't in my life any more. He had said so him self. I had the twins now. I didn't need him any more. I shook him from my mind and focused back on to shopping.


	6. Chapter 6

BellasPOV

"Are we done yet" I moaned as Angela draged me to another clothes store. We had already fed and changed Renesmee and Ej so they were sleeping peacefully in their new pram with tiny bobble hats on. A few times women had commented on how cute they were, I had to agree with them as well.

"Yes after this shop. look at those" she picked up a tiny pair of pink converse trainers. I had to admit it they were cute. Too cute.

"No Angela, please don't make me" i joked." there too cute and irresistable" I put them into the basket. I added a few pairs of socks then we headed to the café before we leave. I didn't want to go home just yet.

"I'll get the drinks, you find somewhere to sit, what do you want any thing?"Angela said getting her purse out her bag. I felt a bit uncomfortable with it but I had paid for all the baby stuff.

"please, I'll have some coke and a cookie" she nodded and walked off the café was almost full, there was empty table at the end. I sat down and unloaded some of the supplies, I picked up Ej and Renesmee. I could feel many of the parents eyes boring into my face, Obviously they thought I was too young to have them. i could practically hear there disapproval. It didn't matter to me. After a couple of very long minuets Angela came with the tray, she had a muffin and diet coke.

"Yummy" I tried to reach for my cookie without upsetting the babies.

"You know you could always ask, here let me hold Renesmee, then you'll have a free arm" Angela said seeing my struggle, she picked her out of my arm then set her in the crook of her arm. A sudden tug made me look down, Ej was a wake and pulling a lock of my hair again. Angela laughed. I stuck my tougue out then took a bite out of the cookie. It tasted so nice and gooey but there was an odd after taste to it. Probably a vampire side effect. I partly hoped it wouldn't put me off eating.

"You know, with these two Charlie won't sleep" she laughed along with me. She was right, if I stayed with Charlie he wouldn't sleep and I wouldn't become independent, I was already but still.

"I'll probably move out if they get too much of a hassle for him" i said. Ej cooed, we both awed quietly. After a couple of minuets i began to notice Angela was looking a bit different, her skin was a paler than this morning, eve her features had changed slightly, she had gotten more beautiful like me, what was happening to her? would she be like me?

DING

I jumped, so did Angela. We started to laugh. I rummaged through my bag to my phone I had bought, I also got Angela one as well. She didn't wan to accept it but I succeeded into giving to her. it was strange. no one should have texted me, they didn't know my number. I flipped open the top.

_To miss swan_

_ I know you wondering how I am texting you, Again im not telling you. if any one else is reading this message they think it one of the T-Mobile pop-up messages. Yes you are right, the god parents will be like you, and don't worry you picked well, since they are becoming half vampire you can tell them whats happening. Don't worry they won't tell but they may be a bit freaked out but will accept it for the babies. Their going to be second parent to them so you'll never be alone. _

Again there was no signature.

"What was that?"

"Oh a T-mobile pop up message" I lied smoothly

"Oh" she nodded then got back to playing with Renesmee's hands. I felt my pulse speed up, how can i just launch it on her like this. sudden thrown into a different world. i sipped on my drink, the bubbles fizzed in my mouth.

"Bella she's getting cranky, maybe it time to go home" it was true Renesmee was getting cranky, she was kicking her legs with a concentrating face.

"Oh no, she's make poo face"

"What how can ou tell"

"Well she looks like she's working out a question which is impossible for a new-born baby" Renesmee started to cry. Great poop time. "I'll change her, you look after Ej, meet me back at the car" I swapped Ej for Renesmee, then grabbed the necessary stuff then dashed to the toilets.


	7. Chapter 7

EsmePOV

I rocked Carlie back and forth, even though she had fallen asleep already. She had finished off her bottle quickly after kicking up a fuss at the shopping center. Next to me Carlisle was handling William. Who was awake and staring into space.

"Swapsies" I said, and held out Carlie. Hhe laughed then carefully handed my baby boy over. William gurgled wrapped his little fingers around my thumb then stuck the other in his mouth. He looked so adorable. I couldn't wait till they started to talk and all that, it was so exciting. in he pt of my stomach i could feel bad about Bella. Was she alone? did she have a baby like us? I wouldn't seem surprised if she did, maybe she moved on. Edward wanted that.

William let out a cry, breaking be out of my thoughts. A horrid smell met my nose. God damn my perfect sence of smell. I almost gagged but stopped breathing. Carlisle had too, I bet he knew this was coming. William kicked his leg and started to bawl.

"Alright alright, im doing it" I said getting up and lay him down on the changing mat in the bathroom. carefully I peeled back the onise and undid the tabs on the nappy. I cringed back. The smell was horrid, i ran to the window and wrenched it open. Fresh air fill the room. I gulped as if was the last time then ran back to change him.

Everything went smoothly but he kept moving, kicking his legs and screaming a at the top of his lungs but in the end i manged to get him to a clean nappy. The others had come back half way, i could hear then in stitched down stairs, But they'll be doing it them self later. I distinctly heard Edward stop chuckling.

"We all have to do it later" Edward whispered, instantly all the chuckling stopped almost instantly. I could pratically feel all their horror building up. This time I chuckled, then ran back down stairs with a smile on my face. William laying against my chest with a dummy in his mouth.

"I can't wait untill their older" i said happily as i sat next to Carlisle, careful not to wake Carlie up." then they'll really be part of the family then" Rosalie's smile go wider as well had Alice's. they started to chat to one another about baby clothes, their babies a sleep on their husbands knees. jasper was looking at his baby boy with lots of interest, not because he was his son, but I think to do with the baby emotions. Edward nodded then focused on his little girl. Did they have proper thoughts?

"It's hard to tell, Esme. They don't have proper thoughts yet but pictures, colours, those sort of things. it's quite fascinating" Edward whispered staring down at the sleeping infant in his arms. I could see pain behind his eyes. I knew why. He had to let her go. Edward glared at me. I didn't care, I didn't want to leave her either Edward. you wanted her to move on, so shall you. he growled softly but then back into the sofa, then moved his glare on so something else.

"Esme" Alice chirped innocently. I instantly suspected something, she had always said my name in that tone if she wanted anything.

"What do you want Alice" I asked a little aspirated.

"John and Henry are going to poop in 10 minuets, can you teach us how to change nappies." I raised my eyebrows, if I agree then she will see it then I don't have to do it, then she can teach Rosalie who can teach Emmett and Alice can teach jasper and I can teach Carlisle.

"Fine but you teach Rosalie and she can teach Emmett, you can also teach jasper and I will teach Carlisle, ok deal" she nodded. All the men groaned. "what we all have to do it some time" I laughed. A grumble erupted from Williams stomach. Hungry Again. I got up and searched for a bottle. I felt another presence behind me.

"Does Izzy need a bottle? Edward" I asked Holding out a bottle. He looked uncertainly at it for a moment then took the bottle. "Make sure you don't hold it too long, the temperature of our skin will cool down the formula quicker" he nodded then lent against the side of the counter feeding Izzy who was sleepy but hungry. I quickly got to feeding william. His eyes drooped as he finished the last in he bottle. I burped him then rocked him gently in my arms. He looked so sweet and adorable.

"i wonder where they came from?" I asked out loud. Edward shrugged them ran up to his room, placing Izzy in her new cot. That was probably the best place for them to sleep then in our arms. I ran up to my room and placed William in his blue cot. He looked so peaceful, i sighed then set off his mobile above, just incase he woke up. I glanced at the clock, it was quarter past five, 10 minuets had past and now...

"ESME" Alice called, great poop time.

"Coming, Every one line up. You can all watch as I change his nappy, then you can do it later with your own" I called running back down the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

Bella POV

I carefully watch Angela from the corner of my eye. Strangely she had taken the news of becoming half vamp quite well but was trying to get to grips with it all. Finally Charlies house was in view, but another car was in the driveway. It was Billy's and Jacobs, I stiffened as well as Angela. I had told her what he did too, she was not happy either. A horrible stench of wet dog fulled the car, making me wrinkled my nose. Angela did too, her sence of smell must have gotten better as well as mine too then. Ugh. She quickly pulled up and got out.

i quickly took Ej and Renesmee out the car, we would unload some later. Ej was awake and quite, his hazel eyes wide and alert, Renesmee sleeping peacefully against my shoulder. Angela unloaded the nappy stuff, bottles, clothes and some baby formula. the things we would need most before we had to come back. we quickly opened the door. The kitchen was empty, they must be watching the game. Causiously we walked into the living room. Jacobs head whirled around, followed by Billy's and Charlie. Jacobs eyes locked onto the tiny infants in my arms. I glared at him then looked to my father.

"Dad. What are they doing here?" I asked coldly.

"We're watching the game"

"I understand why Billy is here. but not Him" I jerked my chin in Jacobs direction. Ej started to whine. I handed Renesmee to Angela who took her quietly, and I started to rock him gently. "Angela can you take these things up stairs, and put Ej and Renesmee in their crib please" I asked her gently. Covering my voice from my bad mood.

"Yeah, I think that's best" she hurried forwards and took him from my arms as well and dashed up stairs. A cold silenced fell around the room. I stared a Jacob coldly, not blinking, waiting for him to crack.

"So, hows the twins" Charlie asked looking between me and Jacob.

"Their fine, Angela and Ben are the god parents, I thought it was best" I smiled sweetly at Charlie then stared coldly at Jacob.

"Where did they come from" Jacob said, his flickering to the bags behind me.

" I think that is none of your business Jacob, you're not exactly friend or family" he flinched. Charlie shot up from his seat.

"Bella that's not fair, he is family. Apologise" Charlie demanded. Shock crossed over my face. Charlie had never really demanded things like this before. He thought of Jacob as a son he never had.

"No"

"Bella, don't make me say anything you'll regret"

"No Dad, what you'll regret." I fixed my eyed on Charlies face. He looked furious at me. I straightened my self to my full hight.

"We'll just be going then" Billy said wheeling slowly past me. "Jacob come on" Jacob walked fast pasted me but froze for a second. I froze to, but then he moved on wheeling Billy as well, the door slammed shut.

"What do you mean by that Isabella" my eyes narrowed, he never called me Isabella unless he was at his wit's end or really angry.

"What I mean _Charlie, _is that Jacob is no longer family. He said he didn't want to be my friend, he has Sam and his little gang. He's chosen his way and im choosing mine, and I want nothing to do with him. If you can't handle that then I'll go" I didn't realise I was shouting till I finally stopped to breathe properly, my eyes blazing. He stood there frozen. Anger still on his face. If Charlie can't accept it then we would have to go. But where? Angela? I'll just have to ask.

And with that I stormed up the stairs. Angela was sitting on my bed. Both Ej and Renesmee were asleep, cuddled up together, very twin like on my bed, a blanket warped around then if hey moved to stop them from rolling off the bed. She hadn't bothered to unpack. She had obviously heard the outcome.

I pulled my suit case from the my wardrobe and started to folded my clothes into it, my shoes over the top with pieces of jewelry. Half blinded with tears, I quickly finished packing, witch was very fast, my vampire speed was kicking in. I could hear Charlies running up the steps. I didn't want to face him again. I quickly snatched up Ej and Renesmee then jumped out the window, Angela following with my suit case. I landed on my feet, my legs bent automatically as I made contact with the ground.

Panting we ran to the car. I quickly fastened the twins in their seats then got in th front panting. Angela slammed the car into the reverse, I turned to see Charlie leaning out my window, his eyes wide as lingered in his face. I held my eyes full of pain and tears, all of what happened was slowly coming back to me as we sped out of forks.

I hope u enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if Charlie's OOC but I needed some action in, and this was the only thing could think of at the time.


	9. Chapter 9

BPOV

After half an hours drive we made it to Port Angeles. The twins had slept through the ride but now they had started to wake up. I quickly spotted a hotel and Angela pulled up.

"This is fine Angela. Thanks for driving. Are you going back now?" I asked, opening the boot and taking out the pram and unfolding it.

"I'll stay, I'll probably head back for a couple of hours and tell my mom and dad where I'm going. What about school?" I felt a bit cheerful that she was staying, so I didn't have to do this alone. I laid Ej and Renesmee into the pram. They were small enough so I could fit them both into one pram.

"I'll ditch, Charlie will probably search for me. I regret leaving but Charlie was going too far" I explained as we walked into the reception. A woman around her mid 40s with brown eyes and hair was sitting at the desk. she smiled when she looked up.

"Hello how can I help you?"

"Well I was wondering if you have a room, Probably a big one for my children" the womans glanced at the pram.

"How old are they?" she asked typing quickly on her computer.

"A couple of days old" she looked sharply up then nodded then typed some more.

"Ok its the first floor, last door and the right, heres you key" she handed me a key with the room number 23 on.

"Thank you" I smiled sweetly then pushed the twins through the door on the left and into the long corridor.

"lets hope the twins don't wake everyone up, I really don't want to get kicked out of here so soon"

"Well if you do then my parents might let you stay with us. they don't mind cute babies, in fact they love them." she bent down and stroked both of their cheeks. Ej's tiny hand clung on to a blanket, his eyes wide but not completely aware of his surroundings yet. I waved a small stuffed lion in font of him. Slowly he reached out to it. I dumped it into his lap. His hand stroked over the main of the beast.

After 10 minuets we finally made it into the room. There were reasons I hated stairs, and carrying a pram up them was one of them.

The room itself was quite nice but small, it had a big bed which took up most of the room, a bath room, which had a bath/shower in it, a toilet, sink and bathroom products. Also in the bed room it had a TV, a kettle, some mugs and coffee, tea and hot chocolagte in tiny satchets.

"Nice" I commented and rolled the pram up to the bed. They could stay in here till I got the crib sorted out.

"I'll go get the other stuff, you look after my god-children for me" she said then walked fast from the room. I picked the twins out of the pram and laid them on the middle of the bed. They cuddled up close together, they must be a bit cold. I wrapped them tightly in the thin but fluffy blanket. They both gazed up at the plain white ceiling.

I laid down next to them, and gazed up at the ceiling. Seeing if it was as interesting as they made it seem. It was dull, boring and a completely wast of time. How was looking at the ceiling interesting was beyond me.

"I'm back. I thought you would only need to use one crib now, they are tiny, I left some clothes as well, I figured we didn't need them all, nappies were a definite, as well as the baby formula, I know for a fact they be waking you up at midnight for one or two depending on what time they wake up." Angela said prancing in with arms over flowing with bags. I groaned, and sat up. Now how to build a crib was my challenge today.

"Come on, lets build the stupid crib" I said then grabbed the box with the crib in and opened the box and tipped the contence onto the floor.

**Yes this is a short chapter, BTW I have this story pre-written and completed, im just uploading it onto here. Plz review.**


	10. Chapter 10

BPOV

I stumbled out of bed. It was morning now. The twins had woken up at 11 o'clock, two o'clock and five o'clock, screaming their lungs out. I was a positive that I was going to be kicked out. The twins now were sleeping in their crib contently now, like little angels, but with out the wings and halo. I quickly packed up the bottle, nappys and various items that had spread over the room. Angela had gone back home for the night, after building up the crib which was very complicated. I picked up my phone and dialed Angela's number.

"Hello" came tired voice. I looked at the clock on the TV, 7.30 am. I should have waited till it was at lease 8 o'clock to phone her.

"Hey Angela, can me and the twins come and stay over, they screamed the place down last night and I think in not going to stay long here anymore. I'm just packing at the moment." I said folding my yesterday clothes neatly. The clothes I was going to wear was laid out on the bed, Simple jeans, a white cotton shirt, and a pair of red converse trainers.

"Yeah fine, I'll meet you in Starbucks. A couple of streets away from the center of the town." she replied groggery.

"Ok see ya." I closed my phone and went into the shower, making sure the twins were asleep. The shower was warm and relaxing. My tired muscles loosened up and the hot water ran down my back. From behind the door I could start to hear sniffling. one of the twins had woken up.

I quickly I dried off at top speed and wrapped a towel around my body. It was Renesmee who was starting to cry. I picked her up and rested her head against my shoulder. She pressed her face into my warm shoulder. I must have been toasty and warm from the shower.

I looked down into the crib, Ej was awake and staring a me, I picked him up too. Like Renesmee; he cuddled into my shoulder, I could feel their hot breath blowing quietly against my skin. Now I was stuck, standing, holding twins, in my towel. I didn't want to put them down or they start bawling, if I stay like this I'll be late for Angela.

After a couple more minuets they fell asleep, I carefully, one by one laid them on my bed and warped my warm but wet towel around them. I got changed and looked into the mirror. My mouth fell open. My skin had sayed the same pale colour. My eyes were the same chocolate-brown but looked a lot more beautiful than before. My hair had grown longer so now I was up to the bottom of my waist, and had streaks of red running through it.

My face looked perfect. Not what I looked like yesterday morning. The woman in the mirror looked shocked as I felt. Was this really me. I touched my face. so did the woman. I guess that's answered my questions. I drew my self from the mirror rather reluctantly and packed up the rest of the stuff. The twins awake again but silently watching me as I zoomed around packing.

After loading up the pram, dragging my suit case along with me. I hoped there was a lift. but there was none. I started to panic a little then looked around for someone to help. A woman with two children exited her room.

"Er excuse me miss but can I have some help. I can't seem to carry all this and my twins at the same time" I asked the woman. She had long golden curls, soft green eyes and was wearing casual clothing. She looked at the twins for a moment then smiled.

"Of course. Your an only parent aren't you" She asked. I nodded.

"The father left before.." I trailed off, hoping she wouldn't detect the lie. Again she smiled but a dent formed on her brow.

"Ok. PIPPER, MISHEL" she called down the corridor. like the woman they both had curly blond woman but warm brow eyes. "Would you help this woman carry by her bags down stairs while I help her take the Twins." she asked bending down to their eye level. They nodded the took the suit-case between each other and began to walk it down the stairs. "I'm Emma by the way. Whats your name?" she asked takeing the end of the pram and lifted

"I'm Isabella, but call me Bella, i hate my full name" I said and we slowly descended the stairs.

"Well you do live up to your name"

"What?"

"Bella mean Beautiful in italian" she said as we approached the ground floor.

"Oh. I guess I never really thought about it" I hoped I wouldn't get any prettier. I didn't want all woman to hate me. But Emma seemed nice, she didn't seem bothered.

"What are you kidding me, you could pass as a supermodel. I have one question? How do you get you hair so sleek and shiny, it looks beautiful" she said in awe as she gently put the pram back down on the floor. Pipper and Mishel was already waiting, standing by the door my suitcase next to them.

"err, Well its best if you don't curl or straitened your hair too much, that can lead to split ends, and good shampoos and conditioner" I said. I was a little awe at what I said, I had never really bother with hair and stuff.

"Oh great thanks, hey maybe we can be friends. Heres my number if you need any thing" she handed me a small card, big enough to put in my wallet.

"yeah sure. Thanks. I'm going to Starbucks now to meet someone. Want to come" I hoped Angela wouldn't mind. I also wanted friends that weren't in forks any way. Even if they are a little older than me. But she had more experience with children.

"I would love to but I have a meeting, Pipper and Mishel are going to my Ex-husbands place. We split up a while back"

"I'm sorry" I started to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Na don't be. I only my children to have their father in their life, even if im not involved" I looked down. "Of course that doesn't have to apply to you" she said, seeing me look down.

"I know, i just miss him" I sighed then rocked the twins back forth. Now they were awake again. I pulled out some soft toy and handed it to them.

"I know. You know, I think he'll come to his senses and return. Men are like that you know" She said looking at me from the corner of her eyes.

"I know.." I looked into the pram again. Ej and Renesmee were staring at each other, as if they had just found out they had a twin. They looked so adorable, they needed their father in their life. but he wasn't here. "All I can do is wait" I leaned into the pram and moved a toy into Renesmee hands, she looked mildly surprised to find the odd textured toy on her finger tips.

"I got to you need me im a call away" she smiled softy then walked out of the hotel takeing her children's hands.

"Excuse me, are you the resident of room number 23" I turned to see a woman in her early 20s with cherry red hair. I nodded slowly knowing what was coming. "im afraid the manager has asked me to tell you that you can't come back here with your children untill they are old enough" she said apologeticaly but my temper got he better of me, even though I knew it was coming.

"Oh I know. I'll go. Yesterday I ran from my father. and my children are only a few days old, i have nowhere to go, Im on my own, my friends leave me, my children's father had left. Do you really think they can sleep the night?" I shouted at her face then dragged the suit-case and pram out the hotel, leaving a stunned receptionist.


	11. Chapter 11

BPOV

Finally the cab pulled over. I had gotten a cab because it was a lot quicker and easier than carrying a suitcase; which was packed full with the baby stuff. I had a nappy bag over my shoulder and a suite-case dragging behind me, the crib was also packed with my clothes in the suitcase, but it made things heavy. Luckily my vampire strength had already kicked in like my speed had, as well as my senses.

The driver helped me take out my suitcase, while I took the twins out. I was positive that was not in his job description. After paying, I quickly took my stuff and made my way into the café. It seemed nice. i wasn't full because it ws still early. But it did have business men in. Angela wasn't here let so i sat down at a big table. Ej started gargling and Renesmee' hand slid over his mouth, making him stop. it burst into a fit of giggles.

"Bella?" I looked up. My mouth fell open. There standing beside my table was Angela. Her beauty had defined so much, she looked as beautiful as me, her hair was flowing softly down her back and her eyes were a deep chocolate-brown.

"Angela?" I asked, she sighed in relief. she obviously thought I could be some one else. she sat down in front of me. "Wow Angela, you look so different" I peered at her closely "In a good way" I said quickly before she could think of it differently of what I said. A blush lit her pale face.

"Same to you. We both look stunning. We have to go shopping again" her eyes sparkled with excitement. I felt the horror build up. Shopping for the twins was bad enough but that was necessary, but then again I may need a new clothes than the ones from the suite-case.

"Fine" I said aspirated, "But I've been kicked out the hotel, i guess me and the twins will move in with you" Angela looked at the twins for a moment, then picked up Ej. He gurgled again, but his mouth was wide open. She stared to laugh but a very audio wet PARF could be heard. He had pooped him self again. I looked around to see if anyone had heard. They didn't, luckily. We both started to laugh quietly.

"I'll change him, then we can take about what we're got to do with you" She grabbed the dipper bag from next to me and rushed off to the toilets. Well now it was just me and Renesmee. I watched as Renesmee's hands stroked the flat, smooth surface of the table. She kicked her little legs and whined. I quickly set her in the crook of my arm. She stopped whining and gazed around. She looked so adorable, so innocent. I was glad they had come to me, just not at night-time when they wake you up at midnight. I cood and rocked her gently. Her hand moved from her mouth and grabbed strands of my hair, and tugged.

"No no sweetie, I need my hair" I cood to her and pulled it out of her wet grip. She scrunched up her face, but didn't cry. Luckily. After a couple more minuets Angela finally arrived back from the toilets. her nose was scrunched up. I laughed out loud at her face. Angela put Ej in his pram then she slid into the seat in front of me. I did the same with Renesmee.

"Ok. You got all your stuff. Yes good. First we'll drop all the stuff at my house. My parents can handle the twins. Then shopping" she clapped her hands together excitedly. i groaned. Shopping ugh, she was just like Alice. Surprisingly that name didn't hurt but a wave of sadness did pass through. I knew I didn't blame her for leaving, I didn't blame Edward either. Maybe he was doing what he thought was best.

"Fine. But-" I said firmly "I don't want to stay out for hours, belive me that's horribly boring. And I need to get a car too. Car then the rest" She nodded then helped me collect my things while I took a bag and pushed the pram to her car.

"What car do you want to get?" Angela said getting into the driver's seat next to me.

"Well I like the Frarri. Probably red but that woulf be not be blending in much so I'll get a black one." I shrugged, since im part vampire I would probably had start speeding.

"Cool" I glanced at the speed dometer; 90 mph, looks like she's speeding too. half an hour later we pulled up in front of a house. the house was not small nor was it big. it already had a car in the drive way. "My parents are in, they were just getting up when I left" Angela said parking alongside the other car.

"Ok" I said then got out and went to get the twins out the seats. we were still using my old ones as well as Angela's one, I would have gotten new ones but then we'll have two spare so I didn't think I would need them.

"Their absolutely thrilled that im their godmother, I guess their going to start fussing over you and the twins as soon as we get inside." she laughed and grabbed my suite-case and led me into the house. "MOM, DAD. I'm back. three guesses on who's with me" she shouted as we go inside. After a moment there was complete silence, then what sounded like four pairs of feet running down the stairs. Suddenly two boys made it into the room first, I could tell they were twins. "Bella this is my brother Isaac and his twin Joshua. You two this is Bella and these two" she pulled Ej and Renesmee from the pram. "are my perfect little god children. Ej and Renesmee" they both gargles on perfect timing and at the same time, causing all of us to break out in laughter.

"Bella these are my parents. Mom, Dad. we're both going shopping, Bella needs new clothes, she only has the clothes she's got in her suite-case, and since she's staying here, she'll need a full closet" i moaned softly. Lots of clothes. oh the horror. " first let me show her and the twins where they'll be sleeping" she led us through the house and up the stairs. "here your are. right next to mine, the twins will bunk with you. Sorry its smaller than the other rooms, buts it's the best room. Unless you want to sleep in the attic." i shook my head. " Ok you can say goodbye to the twins till we return with clothes" she dragged me down the stairs before I could even figure out what happened.

"Bye, see you soon" I crooned softly to Ej and Renesmee and handed them to Mr and Mrs Weber. I walked away before I could burst into tears. I had never been apart from them since I got them, it was upsetting.

"Don't worry Bella. You'll see them in a few hours" Angela said seeing my face expression.

"i hope so" i mumbled as the car pulled out of the drive.


	12. Chapter 12

BPOV

"Again, I've tried on lots of dresses. Not another one?" I moaned for the second time in a row. She held out a pink summer dress, it had silver leaves patterned up the side and twisted around the stomach. It did look nice though. "I need jeans, skirts, even. shirts, jackets, coats...need I go on?"

"I know I know. But still. It really pretty. Fine, you don't have to try it on, then" she threw it into the clothes basket. It already was full, it had boots, 3 pairs of converse, red, white and black, two dresses knee length, a soft blue and green. I would not personally choose these colors but Angela persuaded me in the end.

I had to admit, She was just like Alice when she gets going with shopping. It made me sad to think of her' I wondered what she was doing now at this moment in time. I knew she had a baby like me, I was happy for them. If I could only find them then we could all be happy. I was actually happy I was moving on, I had two gorgeous babies and two loyal godparents.

I did love Charlie but... he wasn't the same any more. As for Reneé, I could leave her, I knew I would break her heart in the posses but she had phil now, and maybe I could have brothers or sisters. I would kind of like that.

"Hey Bella, earth to Bella, earth to Bella" her hand zoomed in font of my face. I jumped back in surpirse.

"What?" I asked straighting up, my hand on my heart; my heart was beating frantically.

"You keep doing that, fazing out." I raised my eyebrow her.

"Yeah right, Sorry" I apologised then moved on into the jeans. I froze when I heard the very horribley familiar voice. Me and Angela both turned in sryinconation towards the escalators. There chatting a most themselves was Jessica and Lauren. I stiffened as well as Angela.

Angela hadn't like the group Jessica had made against me, so she had split off from Mike's and Jessica table group and sometimes sat with me. "Ok stay calm and slowly walk away from the scene and don't make any sudden movements" I whispered and started edge away, But not fast enough.

"Oh look Jess, its Little Swan" came Laurens drawing voice. I didn't turn, but I could hear them walked slowly towards us. I turned and acted surprised as they were a few meters away.

"Oh hello." I said in a fake surprised tone, only Angela would recognise it; she was hidden behind the cloth rack behind it after managing to dive behind it at vampire's speed. I wish I was that luckily.

"So is it true? You have baby twins" Lauren asked snobby.

"Of course" I said smiling sweetly, but my eyes were cautious at what they were going to say next. Their eyes flicked around, expecting to see them.

"So where are they?" Jess said, folding her arms and looking around.

"My precious children are currently being looked after by Angela's parents" I said, instantly B regretted saying it. Both of them looked intrigued but not in a good way.

"And why would that be they, of all places?" Lauren sneered.

"Because im their godmother" Angela said stepping out from behind the clothes rack. They both looked surprised.

"Angela?" Jess asked peering closer, her eyes wide but I could clearly see jealousy in her eyes, even when she was looking at me.

"yes" her reply came out sharp. They both jumped back. Lauren sneered again, jealousy was burning in her eyes. All because of our beauty.

"Well don't you look...pretty, prettier than normal" Jess said. " Why you their godmother?" she asked rudely.

"Because I believe she will be the perfect godmother to my children." I stated glaring at her. She didn't look bothered, but seemed uncomfortable.

"Congrats"Jessica sneered, sarcastically.

"Jealous are we?"Angela sneered at her, I looked surprised for a split second. I had neer seen Angela sneer before. Even Jessica and Lauren looked surprised before composing them self.

"And why would we jealous of looking after sloppy, wet, ugly and disgusting babies" I dropped what I was holding; a growl echoed in my chest. How dare they! How dear they go and insult my beautiful babies. Lauren had gone too far. Jessica knew it too, and she was scared. I glared at them, hoping they would just explode into pile of ash and then into nothing.

I crouched slightly, ready to spring. The girls flinched back. I felt arms wrap over shoulder, preventing me from springing onto them and ripping their good-for-nothing heads off. I decided a good long no blinking glare would be enough, but I wanted to do more than theat. they watched wide eyes, fear evidently in their eyes.

"I would watch you back as well as you mouth if I were you. NOW GO" Angela snarled at her. Jessica and Lauren turned and ran from the shop.

I was fuming, how could they get away from it. I snarled again under my breath. I cursed them over and over. I picked up my things and carried on though the shop. Not talking to Angela. How could she have let them get away with it? I put a few tops in, jeans and cardigans in and then a few bits of make up and proceeded to the check out. Angela finally caught up with me and pulled out her purse.

"Let me buy, you've already bought enough" she said and added her own stuff to the pile. Sowly my temper died down towards Angela. She was doing what she though was best without getting pissed off like I did. They only said that to angry me and to lash out. I worked but now they were scared, possibly paranoid. Serves them right. Again we walked in silence back to the car. Only one more trip to the car store.

"I'm sorry Angela. For being angry at you. You were only trying to help" I said softly. She nodded and smiled softly.

"I know. I would react the same if they were my babies too. im just glad theat im their godparents. I honestly don't know how you do it and not look tired" Angela said and yawned.

"Oh yeah . Sorry about the early call" I laughed and gazed out of the window. the country side flying past. she shrugged it off by laughing. I couldn't wait to get back to the twins had only been out for ...I checked my watch. 4 hours.

I though I did pretty well; I missed them terribly and I couldn't wait to hold them in my arms. I partly wondered if the others didn't mind them crying at night. Of course they would mind, no sleep. I shuddered at the thought. But even now I was sleeping for a short amount of time. I wished Carlisle was here, maybe he could have helped us of what could happen, Esme as well. You can't have one with the other. It would have been nice if they all were here as well. I watched as we pulled into the car shop.


	13. Chapter 13

EsmesPOV

I picked up Carlie, she just past was six moths old now and had started to crawl. it was so adorable to see them learn how to do things. They were rally part of the family now. Carlie giggled and grabbed some of my hair and started to pull. Unlike william she started to pull people's hair. william just shoved things in his mouth, Edible or not. It scared me how he got hold of certain things; like Rosalie's Charm bracelet. or Carlisle wedding ring. Emmett thought that was hellarious.

Henry is just like Emmett, laughs at small and inappropriate things, like to pull on his nappy and dribble all over the place, (Emmett doesn't) it was quite entertaining. He was also like Rosalie in some way too. that was hard to describe. Alice's and Jaspers baby was just like the both of them, Johnathan, but we like to call him Nathan or John, he was calm and quiet; like jasper, but he didn't like to ware the same clothes too long.

We discovered that 4 months ago when he wouldn't stop crying until Alice had a vision of changing his clothes and him stop crying. Izzy was just like Bella in some ways. she didn't cry the house down all the time, she was quiet and surprisingly patient. She had also change Edward. He use to sulk and mope and sit in a corner doing nothing. But now he looked after her. He seemed happy but I could see he was missing a piece of him.

He treated Izzy a lot and cared for her deeply, he did what we all did but he seemed to do more for her than we do for ours. He had even composed a song for her. He loved her but Bella would make his life complete. i watched as william crawled across the carpet, Carlisle kneeling in front of him. I smiled and sat on the sofa next to them. farther and son bonding time.

"Ba ba ba ba ba BA" William repeated, but his voice got a optive higher. He paused in mid crawl, his head shot up to me. His mouth was hung open and was dribbling freely onto the carpet below. I would have to clean that later. Then he started to crawl as fast as he could towards me. Silvia going everywhere. My husband laughed and picked him up and handed him to me and took Carlie from my arms. William gurgled and pulled on my necklace, then shoved it into his mouth.

I laughed and gently tugged it from his mouth. Carlie laughed and started smacking Carlisle on the shoulder and grabbed his hair. Emmet's booming laugher echoed though the house. In syncronation me and Carlisle turned to the hall door. There stood Rosalie and Emmett with little Henry sitting on his hip and a baby toy in his hand. Henry was smiling but dribble was covering Emmet's shirt.

"Classic baby behaviour" Carlisle said as he lifted Carlie up into the air above his head. She laughed as he spun her around and he slid into the seat next to me.

"Bur ba da ba" Henry slurred banging his head softly against Emmet's ribs. A soft rumble echoed from his stomach.

"Dinner time for the babies" I called out to the house. Alice came prancing into the kitchen where I had just finished putting the baby food into the microwave. Edward walked slowly with Izzy on his hip and put her gently in her pink and purple high chair, Henry had a blue and brown high chair, William had a blue high hair but two different shades of blue, Johnathan had white and blue high chair and Carlie had a white and red hight chair, It suited them very well.

As soon as all the babies were in their rightful chair the micro wave pinged. I quickly took all the purade food out and put them in separate dishes. There was puréed carrot, puréed apple and a puréed swede. An odd combination but they seemed to like it. Soon they would start the more textured food, like... actually I had no idea what next. I would probably have to check on the internet. I pulled a puréed apple for William, but he was holding a spoon and was banging it against the table.

"They're so adorable" Rosalie crooed, feeding Henry a small dollop of puréed carrot, he pulled a face, carrot dribbling down his bottom lip.

" I know, I can't wait to get them new clothes. Their growing so fast" Alice exhaled, letting Jasper feed little John. I couldn't belive they were too. They were so tiny before and now... It sort of reminded me of my little boy from my human life. So tiny and fragile, innocent, the lung fever caught him before he had a chance to live. Sighing I got back to feeding William, ignoring the glance from Edward.

Suddenly Alice stiffened, we all turned to Her, her eyes were wide but not in the present. She gasped and Edward too. He picked up Izzy and held her tight. What was happening. Was something going to happen to the babies? I hoped with all my heart it didn't, I couldn't lose my babies again.

"Alice what is it what do you see" He asked urgently, shaking her shoulders gently

"Its..."


	14. Chapter 14

EsmePOV

"Its... The Volturi" Everyone sucked in a shocked gasp. No no they couldn't come. Not now, they would kill my babies. "Victoria somehow found out and sent word to them, saying their immortal." Alice weeped and pulled Johnathan out his high chair and hugged him closely, not caring if he spat food down her shirt.

"When will they come?"Carlisle asked, his voice shaking slightly.

"In two weeks. Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane, Alec, Felix and some other guard. I can't see the out come because there's lots to decide." Alice whispered. I picked up william from his high chair and held him close but I continued to feed him. Rosalie did the same with henry. I couldn't lose my babies now, I loved them more than my own life, but to see them killed. That would be enough to anger any mother into revenge. I started to sob quietly, I felt Carlisle's arms wrap around my shoulders, Carlie in the crook of his arm.

"What are we going to do?" I whispered.

"I don't know, sweet heart, But were not going to sit here and wait"

Bella's POV

I pulled into the drive way of my house. In the past six months lots had changed. After the first few months every think was smooth, The babies were so adorable, except when they solided their nappies, that was torcher with our now heightened senses. Gossip flew around town that they were living with Angela, and Charlie soon showed up. Then of course i ran again. I wasn't angry and him any more, but I didn't want to take to him again. I bought a house on the outskirts of Port Angeles; just like the Cullen house it was big. It had three floors (Including the basement). The first floor was the kitchen, Living room and diner. The second floor held Mine, Ej, Renesmee's and two guest rooms, one of which Angela uses when she comes over to help look after the twins.

Of course the twins slept in the same cot at first but then they started to kick each other so I had to move them into separate cots but next to each other. They weren't ready to be put into different rooms at the moment. After a couple more months, I had got a text message that we would both develop a gift. Of course we both freaked out. Angela's gift was simply awesome; she could manipulate the four Elements. that was cool but she sometimes couldn't control it if she loses her temper, but since she was usually calm and worked how to control it but hasn't mastered it.

My gift so far, I could create a shield; any type of shield but I had trouble trying to create a shield that stopped physical attack. Angela help test but she still walked though it. If I did it for hours a headache would develope, that was my human side. I parked the car and got out, just to see Angela came running out the house.

"Bella guess what?"

"Ohh wait let me think." I held my finger up. "The world was about to end but it was postponed by rain"

"No no, look I'll show you" She grabbed my wrist and pulled me into living room. Ej was sitting on the floor, with a saucepan upside down in front of him and a wooden spoon in his hand, and was banging loudly on it. Renesmee was lying on her stomach; watching him but had a toy in her hand. I laughed, drawing their attention to me. Renesmee smiled and rolled over.

Ej let go of the spoon and started to crawl towards me. I awed and picked him. he kicked his arms and legs our excitedly and accidently grabbed a fist full of my hair. Renesmee decided it was her turn to make her self present and let out a whine. Angela instantly picked her up and walked over to me and put her in my arms. They both cold joyfully. I sighed and ran to my room, there I had a rocking chair in front of the window.

The window had a beautiful view of the forest and sky, countless time I held the twins here and they both loved looking out the window at the starts. I sank into the chair and rocked slowly; it was their nap time before I would take them out around the town. It was just past lunch time, but I didn't feel hungry. We still ate food but we usually ate quite rare meat, or something simular. Food just didn't appeal to me as it did when I was a full human. I hummed my lullaby that Edward had written for me, It was a sound I couldn't forget. Unlike full vampires out full human memory's didn't fade, our memory's were probably just like a full vampire.

Slowly Ej and Renesmee's breathing slowed down as they fell into a slumber. I didn't put them back yet but I would soon. I gazed out the window. A sudden flash of red streaked across the woods, away from the house. Colour drained from my face, my breath caught in my throat. No oh please no. I bit my lip. My breath speed up.

"Angela" I whispered, tears flowed into my eyes. How could she be here? how could she have found me?

"Bella what is it" Angela gasped. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the woods.

"It's her. She's found me. Victoria's found me"


	15. Chapter 15

BPOV

Instantly Angela went in to action. Huge slabs of earth shot up the sides of the house. Locking everything out and us in.

"It won't last for long. We need to pack and get out of here. She'll comes back." Angela said and sprinted from the room. I stood up and gently put the twins on the bed. I grabbed a suit case and started to pack some of my clothes. I wouldn't need all of them. I left the bed room and too a few items from the bathroom, Including some of the nappies, baby cream, all that. I grabbed my wallet, phone and shoulder bag then gently tucked the twins in to the baby seats and too them down stairs. I saw Angela run around the house in a blur. I deposited the twins by the front door and quickly grabbed my suit cases. One for me and the other for Ej and Renesmee.

"Angela come on. She could be coming back with some new friends and have us for lunch. I don't know about you but I don't want to be on the menu." I called, and started to pace at vampire speed. After a couple more moments she finally came running to the door. But with one suit case, a big bag of food and bottles (already made up ones) for the twins' in the pram.

"It won't take long to pack the car. I'll make a dome of air around the house. that will probably hold up any nearby vampires" There was a definite boom and the slabs of earth fell from the front of the house. I grabbed the twins and legged it to the car and strapped them in they had woken up but were silent, as if they knew that had to be. Angela thew all the other stuff in the back and shot into the driver's seat. I quickly go in to the seat next to her.

"Where are we going?"

"Far away" Angela said then stamped hard on the pedal and we sped off though the swirly dome of air. As soon as well got through the other side it vanished.

"Impressive. I tell you that" i whispered as we turned a corner. Effectively blocking the house from my sight.

"Thanks, but we got to keep moving. She could be anywhere, scan the trees." I did what she said. There seemed nothing. Trees flew backwards as we sped across the roads and out the city.

"Hey luckily we didn't come across any Police cars...' I spoke too soon. there catching up with us was two police cars. One I knew very well. Charlie. "the universe loves proving me wrong doesn't it?"

"You make it too easy"Aangela replied. I started to panic. I couldn't see Charlie now. I had tried to dodge him for the last 6 months. The car started slow.

"No Angela don't slow, speed up. Theres Charlie. " She looked gobsmacked at me before pressing her foot down all the way. The engine growed and we all shot back. I really hoped Ej and Renesmee didn't dies of this. i looked back at them. They had massive toothless smiles plastered across their face. It looked like they enjoyed the ride. Behind me the Police car sirens had started.

Scrap the police laws of speeding, I could see Angela was panicking. "Angela. When we get to a bridge, Drive off it. If we land in the water you can manipulate the water and drag us underneath quicker. You can make a small tunnel and we can drive underneath." She started to hyperventilate. "Calm down. I Know you can do this. Let me drive" As quickly as we could we swapped seats. One of the twins laughed. That caused Angela to let out a small smile. I pressed my foot down harder. We were started to lose them but we were always in their sight.

"Bella a bridge is coming up. On your left in 30 seconds" I nodded and turned the wheel slightly to the left. We were on the edge now. Finally the woods on our left disappeared then a large and very deep lake came into view.

"Mind you heads" This time I veered strate off the road, the railings snapped and we plunged into the ice-cold water. instantly the air In the ferarri became very dense and the car sank lower and lower but thanks of Angela we hit the bottom of the lake without getting wet.

"I manged to create a small tunnel which will close as soon as we've gone past. but there may be some difficult with the floor of the lake. One mo" Angela frowned and put her hand on the window. I watched as the sand at the bottom become solid and flat. Perfect to drive on. I looked above the water. It seemed like the police cars had stopped. Their lights flashed but it was very dim.

"We need to go before they try to get a rescue tuck" I said. I knew i couldn't run From Charlie forever. I reached into my bag and pulled out my wallet. there was Grama swans old large beautiful locket. I had found it a while back, there on one side was a picture of me and the twins, the other of me and Charlie when I was a full human. maybe this was a good enough break. "One more second. I just need to send a last message. It hurts but it's nessissery. Clean beak"

"Well I could say soggy but yeah that's is best" Angela said sympathetically and pulled out a pad of paper and a pen. quickly I wore down a last message to him:

_Dear Charlie_

_I forgave you long ago. You just wanted what was best for me. But I can only take so much. I wanted to be alone with the twins for a while, but you kept running after me, not letting me go my own way. Don't blame your self if you are. Jacob and I were once friends but he left. Just like HIM. I was alone again. I felt like he dropped me after helping to pick me up. I forgave Edward as soon as he left. I love him with all my heart, but I can not forget him. After all.. he is the father of my children. Bye, we will meet a again._

_Forever your daughter ~ Isabella Swan_

I folded the note lots of times and closed the locket. Ii looked at Angela, she nodded. I opened the window and threw the locket into the water. It sank like a stone but there seemed to be a lot of air still trapped inside. Angela must have done that. And with that I wound up the window and stepped on the gas. Tears filled my eyes, but I blinked them away.

"Where we actually heading?"Angla asked looking out the window. I shrugged.

"England perhaps. It seems like the appropriate Place" I said, my voice was rough. I knew England was far away. I just hoped we got there with out drowning or running out of gas.

"I'll see how long we'll cope" I stamped hard and we shot off further. Hopefully in the direction of England. We were in for a long journey.

Charlies POV

I watched the roads. It was fairly quiet. no one bothered to go over the speed limit. Suddenly Something zoomed fast. Far to fast. instantly I pulled out and followed the speeding car. It was a black ferarri. it was a very fast car. Probably some one joy riding. Chris who was working with me pushed the sirens into action. The car slowed down but then suddenly sped up. I looked though the back window of the car. There were baby toys littering the window. There were children, or even babies in the back of the car.

"There are children in the car" I said calmly as I could. Chris looked at me then started to talk into the radio. i wondered how this person keeping the control of the car, They were going over 150 mile per hour. I pushed down further down the pedal. I knew this route very well. it crossed over a bridge and curved back on to the motorway. i knew there were a lot of people going along that way too. This was just too dangerous. in the far distance I could almost hear in the distance the sound of more sirens. back up.

We soon found our selves right next to the Lake. It was a very deep lake was connected to the ocean. I watched as the car edged closer and closer to the edge. I pressed down harder on the pedal. What were they doing. were they trying to end up i the lake. Very suddenly The ferarri veered off to the left so hard the railings snapped and the car plunged into the lake. I stamped hard onto the brake so suddenly the cruiser span 180 degrees, effectively marking the road with tire slid marks. With out missing a beat I jumped out the car. The ferarri was cleanly sunk into the water. but no one emerge from the water. They were going to drown. I stood at the edge, looking down. I felt so helpless watching.

"I've call the car rescue. They should be here in 10 minuets" Chris called from the cruiser. I started to pace across between the gap between the broken rail.

Finally after 10 minuets the van pulled up. They quickly ran out an looked into the water. A few dressed in a suberdiving outfit leaped into the water. After half fifteen they resurfaced. They shook their heads.

"Chief swan you should see this" I turned to a young man, he was holding something in his hand. I reached out and took it from his wet hands . It was a locket. I recognised it. Bella had found it a while back when she went though some old boxes. It was grandma swans. ii felt the blood drain from my face. it was Bella's car... and the Twins. I gently pulled the locket open and a note fell out. It wasn't wet surprisingly. I ripped the note open and read it. they were dead. they must be. No one would had survived staying under that water that long. I felt my knees hit the ground. Tears welled in my eyes. How could this happen?

i looked at the locket. On one side there was a picture of the twins, they looked around 4 months in this picture. They looked so adorable in this picture. On the other side was a picture of me and Bells. She looked so happy in this picture, no worries. my finger traced over her smiling face. i would never see her again. felt another presence behinds me.

"Bella was in the car. She is never coming back" I stood up and walked away. Leaving the others behind.

Plz Plz don't hate me. Or send horrid reveiws about me doing this to Charlie. Its nessissary for the plot. Thank you. Just so you all remember, I have already finished writing this book so I can't change the plot. Plz review(nicely plz)


	16. Chapter 16

BPOV

"NO NO NO" I shouted as the engine slowed to a stop. We had run out of fuel. Renesmee started to whine. i pulled her out the car seat and held her in my arms. Ej on the other hand was fast sleep. "What do we do now? We're out of fuel" I buried my head in my spear hand. In the corner of my eyes Angela rubbed her temple. The headache had already set in. I knew Angela wouldn't hold out for long.

"Bella do you have any pain killers any where?" She groaned. Angela has done this for a long time already.

"Yeah its in my bag" she reached over and went though my bag and pulled out the box. we had been in this car for over 7 hours, now my back and backside was aching for sitting down too long. Renesmee calmed down but a horrid smell was coming from her nappy. We had to stop 5 times already for their nappies and that was quite difficult. "Not again, now is really not the time." I groaned and started to change her.

"Bella as soon as your done we have to get on to solid land. My head is starting to kill me. Were 20 miles from land. I can manipulate the current to push us along but it won't be an easy journey. I nodded then strapped Renesmee back into her seat. I waved some toys in from of her and she started to play with them.

I strapped firmly into place and held on tight. After a couple of moments then the car felt like it had been hit by a giant sledge-hammer as we thundered though the water. closed my eyes. It felt like we were a bullet from a gun Then suddenly I felt the wheels hit the soft sand of a beach. the side of my head collided with the wheel. Oh crap that hurt. I opened my eyes. The beach was almost empty. There were a family, two parent and 1 teenager boy and two girls the same age, that was staring at us their eyes as wide a saucers and their mouths open. I decided to ignore them. It's not like they could see us though the tinted windows either.

Next to me Angela's head connected with the dashboard. I grabbed her shoulder's and set her head back against her seat. She looked worn out. Behind me the twins were crying their eyes out. I quickly unlocked my seat belt and pulled them from their seats and hugged them gently. When they had quieted down I gently put them back into their seats. Ok so Angela's unconscious, the wins were asleep, the car was out of fuel and now the family fast were approaching us. I thought fast. I didn't want the awkward questions either.

I decided to play dead, well unconscious. I strapped in my seat belt and rested my self against the steering wheel. I really hoped they didn't take my children away. I would personally rip them to small chunks and bury them in the ocean if they did. I felt the eyes of one of the family look hard though the tinted glass, and then the door was ripped open. luckily some of the water from the sea had come though the leaks in the door when we were thundered though the sea, and poured out onto the dry sand, making it looking more dramatic.

"We have to get them out" Said a strong manly voice. The father of the family. i felt two pairs of arms lift me out the car and gently onto the soft sand. I hear Angela's door open and with the same her. Two warm fingers pressed against my wrist, checking my pulse. "Their alive. I found their wallets. The woman by your knees Julia must Isabella swan" the voice paused, I could faintly hear a nother wallet open. "And the other girl is Angela weber. Oh look" there was a shuffling of feet and a door opened again. "Twins" the girls awed. I coughed but didn't open my eyes. I shiver went though me. it had stated to get cold, well it was almost night, the family must have been enjoying a night at the beach.

"Maybe we should take them some where warm. The poor dear is freezing" Julia said softly."Stella why don't you hold the twins. Jason, Bill can you carry these young ladies, Stella you can help with the car. It looks like its only out of fuel" I felt a strong pair of arms lift me up off the sand. It would take ages washing all the sand out. Then there was the uncomfortable jiggling as he walked. I could hear the other man walked beside us.

"What do you think happen. No one will believe us if we say we saw a Black ferrari shoot out the sea and onto the beach. We'll be sent to a nut house with our arms strapped to our side's."Said a younger voice " Mind you these girls are hot" I could tell it was the teenager boy. Jason was it? I didn't have a good look at the family either. The man holding me laughed. There was a long silence then I heard the rattle of keys and a door open before the reminding lighted that came from outside disappeared momentarily before some one switched the light in the hall.

"Quickly. On the couch" felt my self being lowered down on to a soft couch. Then a pillow being put under my head and a blanket over me. It felt nice. I hear more shuffling then another weight was put on next to me. That must be Angela. "Do you think we should call a doctor. That Angela girl had a nasty bruise on her head. And Isabella. Do you think they got knock out?..." their voice started to get fuzzy. I fell into the wonderful blackness.


	17. Chapter 17

BPOV

Slowly I came back to the real world. Yesterday we fled from our home from Victoria. Spent hours under water, came to surface and now im in a stranger's home. I shot up into sitting position. Suddenly my head spun, so I laid back down. My head was throbbing.

"I'm glad your awake. Your friend had just woken up as well" I jumped. There was the mother of the family I saw yesterday, I had forgotten her name. The woman had bright flaming red hair in ringlets, she wore simple clothes, like a blue blouse and a pair of slacks with some trainers. I acted confused.

"What happen? How did I get here? Who are you?" I said my voice got higher. The woman smiled and came into the room. she was holding a tray with some things on.

"You must be so confused. I'm Julia Times. We found you on the beach a few streets away from our house which were in now." I looked around the room. It looked to me a spare room. It had soft creamy walls, large open window and a large soft bed. They must have moved me from the couch.

"We've called a doctor to have a look at that large bruise on the side of your head" My hand zoomed to the left of my head. Sure enough there was a bumped. I groaned. I head ache had started. "How do you feel?" The woman said taking off a glass of water and some pain killers off the tray.

"Like some one had hit me over the head with a frying pan" I said and moved so my legs were over the edge of the bed. I soon realised that I was also dressed in some flowery blue pjs.

"Here take these but don't get up. The doctor will be here soon. im just going to tell your friend that your awake" She smiled and handed me the glass and the pills and walked out the room. surprisingly she reminded me of Esme. She cared for some people she doesn't know. Hastily I shoved the pill down and drained the glass. My stomach also grumbled.

It had been ages since I last eaten. I put my weight onto my feet but didn't stand up. Down stairs I heard a cry. it could instantly tell which twin it was. I hastily stood up and made my way clumsily down stairs. There in the hall was a girl who looked around 16, like Julia she had flaming red hair. In her arms was Ej. He was crying his eyes out. As soon as the girl saw me she instantly handed me the baby. Ej looked up at me and as I rocked him his cry turned into hiccups then stopped. He laid his head against my chest but was looking at the girl.

"Isabella I though I told you to stay in bed. You could have fallen over"Julia tuttered disapprovingly. A tray of food in her hands.

"Sorry. I Just hear my baby cry" Julia and the girl looked surprised for a moment before smiling.

"Of course any mother would go to their child when they cry. Might I ask whats were names? I couldn't find anything with their names on"

"Ej and Renesmee" They both looked confused.

"EJ stands of E-Edward junior and Renesmee is Renée and Esme mixed to together." They looked at me for a second then led me into the living room. Angela was sitting on one end of the sofa on the phone with Renesmee on her lap, playing with some toys.

My guess it was Ben she was talking to, Ben hadn't spent much time with the twins but when he did he enjoyed him self. Angela laughed. She looked fine but there was a sporting blue bruise on her forehead. I sat down next to her. My head was still throbbing a bit but I tried to ignore it. put the pain had gone away now, thanks to the pain killers.

"so Isabella"

"Please call me Bella. Isabella is a bit too formal for me" I said smiling softly.

" Okay Bella. Heres some breakfast for you and Angela. Then after the Doctor comes you can tell us about your selves" Julia said and handed me a tray. I took the tray gratefully and stared to eat. Angela ended the call and started to eat from the try too. Just after we finished the door opened and a middle-aged man with long brown hair in a pony tail came in, a doctors bag in his hands. "Ah Dr Waters, your here. The girls are here" Julia said and led the man though to where we were. Dr Waters looked at us then sat down in font of me.

"Ok. Isabella first." He said and took a small light out of his bag. He shined the light in my eyes for a moment, peering carefully at my eyes.

"Your vitals look fine, ever so slightly slow but that should clear up soon" He said and moved onto the bruise. I winced when he touched it. He took that into account. He ran a few more tests nd moved on to Angela. She seemed more worn down than me so he did a few more extra as well.

"Everything seemed fine for now ladies, but I recommend checking up on a Doctor once in a while. It's best if you don't do anything to that would excite you too much. it would probably give you a migraine." The doctor said and talked to Julia about a few things. Ej giggled and tugged on my hair. I faintly heard the doctor leave and the rest of the family walked into the living room and sat down in front on me and Angela. I guess I would have to lie to them a little bit. I hoped Angela went along with it.


	18. Chapter 18

BPOV  
They all looked at me. I didn't know how to start. Julia saw this and talked frist. "Bella this is my son; Jason, my husband; Bill, My daughters; Stella and Louise, Sometimes i get them mixed up" I looked at them interestedly.

Jason was tall, muscular, he had the same reddish hair but Bright blue eyes.

Bill had the same build as him and I but his hair was a light brown.

Stella and Louise were twins, and looked exactly the same. I would there would have been two of the same girl if she didn't say.

"Okay I'll start with names first. I'm Bella, this is my Best friend Angela. These are my babies; Ej and Renesmee. Unusual name I know. I fell pregnant with the twins fifteen months ago, the guy who got me pregnant broke up with me, he doesn't know. After I found out I was pregnant; me and my dad weren't on the best of terms so I stayed with my best friend, even after the twins were born, I stayed with her and her family till my dad found out where I was so I packed and bought a house and moved in. Stayed there for a couple of months till something chases us out" I didn't want to include a crazy redhead psychopath out for my blood... Or the fact that we needed to keep moving. I just had the urge to go to England. It just felt right. " I remember going into my car and driving off but I don't remember what happened. Oh by the way where are we?" I said and looked at bill.

"Errr Santa barbara" I looked at him in surprise. We had gone far.

"Really" Angela asked surprised. They nodded. We continued to talk for about and hour, they started to drift away to their rooms. I started to grow inpatient and restless. Angela noticed. "Bella what is it" She asked, swapping Ej for Renesmee. She like to swap and change so they both got the equal amount of time together.

"We need to keep moving. I don't know why but i keep having the eurge to go. We may be from Victoria now but that doesn't stop her. I know she won't give up" I whispered to her, too low for a human to hear. She looked at me for a moment then nodded. I guess we needed to build a plan up first.

"So whats your plan Bella. When will you leave? Bill has already filled up your car with gas" Julia said that evening. It was now dinner time and the table was a little crowed with seven people and two babies, both of which were sitting on our laps since we didn't pack a high chair. I put my fork down and shifted Renesmee on my lap. I shot a glance at Angela then turned to Julia.

"Yes we had the plan that we were going to England" Jason and Bill nearly choked on their drinks.

"England. Why England. That's days away" Julia said surprised. I bit my lip.

" I know. just think we need to start a fresh in a different country. You know. But we have to go soon. Tomorrow perhaps" Bill dropped his fork. I cringed slightly.

"Tomorrow? You need to recover, the doctor said."

" I know" I looked at my plate. Julia sighed and put down her cutlery.

" I think your right" everyone looked at her. "it looks like you do too" I nodded gratefully. I yawned involuntary. "Looks like you need a good nights rest to me. Here let me help" Julia said and took Renesmee out of my hands as I got up. Renesmee gurgled and grabbed some of her red hair. She giggled and let go after I gently tried to tug her hand away. "Good night dear, wake me up if you need any thing" She said kindly as I walked up towards my room.

"Ok thanks" I gently put Renesmee into her make shift crib and settled into bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**I know, long time, no post, ya da da... At least i've posted. Yes this is short, get over, please. Plz review.**


	19. Chapter 19

BPOV

I groaned and got up. Ej was crying again. Didn't babies have a volume button. That would be great if they did, maybe a sleep button you have on computers. That would save lives. I picked him up and rocked his softly. His cries stopped but his stomach rumbled. Hungry I guess. I rummaged around in a bag and quickly made up a bottle. Making a mess since I used one hand.

"There you go sweetheart, no more tears then back to sleep okay" I whispered to Ej quietly, and gave him the bottle. He looked at me blurrly eyed as he sucked on the bottle. I started to hum a lullaby, My lullaby. Down the hall I faintly heard some foot steps, it was far to heavy to be Angela. I presumed it was Julia or one of the girls. I turned my back to the door as it opened up a little.

"Their very well-behaved for 6 months" I pretended to jump and turned to see Julia standing watching. "Sorry I didn't mean to disturb you."

"No its alright, im just feeding Ej. Out of the both of them he seems to wake up most often at night. Renesmee is normally quiet unless she needs something or is jumped." I laughed quietly and sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Still. With Stella and Louise, when they were babies they screamed half the night away." She laughed wearily, obviously tired.

"Really, Oh" an awkward silence hung in the air.

I looked down to see Ej asleep, bottle still in mouth and was almost empty. I gently laid him down next to Renesmee who was twitching and looked about to wake up. I sighed in defeat then picked her up just before she woke up. She didn't cry straight away but before long she belted out the sound. I felt another bottle being pressed into my hands.

"Thanks" I put the bottle into her mouth. Renesmee was soon content with the bottle now. I yawned. "Julia whats the time?" I said running my eyes with my hand.

She looked at the clock. "4:30 am"

" 'kay, Only 4 more hours of sleep" I smiled blissfully at the idea. Since I got the twins they had always woke up at this time, by now I should have gotten use to it.

"Good, looks like your going to need more sleep" Julia said then retreated out to her room. I yawned again then put Renesmee back into the crib, next to Ej. I got back into bed

"Bella, time to wake up" I heard faintly. I turned over and buried my head under the cushion. " Really didn't want to have to do this" There was a pause then something ice-cold and wet washed onto my back.

"HEY" I screamed and drove out the now wet bed. There was Angela holding a glass, Renesmee in one hand, She smiled. I guess attacking her wouldn't do Renesmee much good. I picked up Ej and glared at her icily, "You may pay for that later Angela, but for now let us go down in peace. They may have breakfast" I said in a posh tone that made us both crack up into laughter. We calmed down as we walked into the diner. Breakfast was already set out, Julia came into view, wearing an apron.

"Oh good girls your awake, I was going to send Stella to wake you. Do sit down so we can talk" I nodded and sat down, Ej Sat on my lap but was getting fussy and would not stop moving. I groaned and moved Ej again. This time he yanked on my hair.

"Alright Alright" I said aspirated and put him on a blanket on the floor. Out the way so he doesn't get trodden on but also where I could see. he stopped fidgety and started to roll about. I guess I would need to get a childs container i had seen in a catalog to stop children from walking away or rolling in the way. I watched as he grabbed he feet then let go then do it again. I snorted than began to dig into the bow of cereal that Julia had given me. Angela soon put Renesmee next to Ej, she had been fussy too.

"I got to tell you, you have one fidgety pair of babies" Jason laughed, watching them too. Actually we were all watching the now. Ej looked at us and stopped, Gurgled then rolled onto his stomach.

"Its looks like their growing to crawl soon...and teeth" Julia mused. I looked up sharply.

"What?"

"Around 6 months they start to teeth, If they start to get grouchy best if you give then a teething ring or something, It help relief the pain. Oh and you may want to introduce some other foods than just formula. Maybe puréed fruit or vegetables. And and yogurt can help sooth the gums as well, but it had to be smooth, not bits" Julia explained.

"Ok that helps. I didn't know when to start weaning them of the formula. Thanks." I smiled at her.

"I guess you'll be leaving soon" Bill said putting down the newspaper he was reading. I looked down into my bowl.

"Yeah, thanks for letting us stay here, Im very grateful. We can still keep contact can't we. I may need some baby advise soon" I spared a glance at the twins who had taken refuge at each end of the blanket, far from each other.

"Of course. We'll be glad to keep in touch. Its been nice to have different people around. Its been rather boring around here." she laughed and wrote out her address, Email, cell number and home number. I nodded and got up from the table when everyone had finished. I picked up Ej and Renesmee from the blanket and took them out to my room. This time the both pulled my hair. I ground my teeth together.

After I got changed I dress Ej in a pair of black jeans, green shirt the read 'I'm a frog' and a pair of tiny sneakers on his feet. Renesmee wore a purple and blue dress that said "Im a little princess' with white tights and red converse trainers. All I had to say that converse gores with everything, even a wedding dress. I sighed then put the twins in their seats in the car. It was now time to go. I had also given Julia my mobile number and email but I couldn't give them my house address since I didn't have one.

"Call us when you get on the plane. I want to know that you got their safely. When you get there you can have you car delivered there but it may cost more." I nodded.

"Okay. Thank you again. I don't know what would have happened if you weren't there"

"It's alright dear. I don't want you to miss your plane. It leaves in an hour but you have to be there before to get checked in" I nodded. Then I stomped on the pedal.

"What a nice family" I couldn't help say.


	20. Chapter 20

BPOV

"Are we there yet" I whined. We all had sat on the plane for hours now, even the twins were getting fidgety.

"No" Angela said, gripping the magazine she was holding tighter. I huffed then laid back down in my seat.

"I'm board"

"Then find something to entertain yourself. You could have bought something while we were at the air port"

"But I didn't want one then" I moaned and started to tap against the window. Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap. In the corner on my eye Angela stiffened. Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap. Until...

"Bella stop that" Angela growled. Instantly i stopped. I sighed in frustration and looked out of the window. We were still in the clouds. To me they looked like a land of marshmallows. All of them different shapes and size's. Suddenly the sun broke out across the marshmallow clouds. Giving them and orange tint. When the sun hit my arm a mysterious shimmer came across my skin. Unlike vampires, we could go out in the sun and people won't notice it. They would think its body glitter. I slammed the blind down and took Renesmee from her seat.

"Ba ba ba bu" She gurgled. i sat her down on my knees, she grabbed both my thumbs in each of her hands.

"Only half and hour left till we land, sweetheart" I cooed and started to play with her hands and started to move her arms up and down and side to side. Like a dance. Renesmee laughed and let go of my hands. Very suddenly she sneezed. Making Angela jump. I started to laugh, but I couldn't stop. soon Angela stated to laugh.

"Ah its good to be out. ugh I hate being in a confined space for a long time." Angela said, stretching. We all got passed the British security. All we had to do now is wait for somewhere to stay till my Ferrari arrived.

" Okay, Twins. Check. Luggage. Check. Money. Check. A place to stay...No so much" i said.

" Well Bella there's a premier inn across the road. That should be cheap but good quality" Angela said. We both trudged off to the hotel. Thankfully there was a woman at the desk, I didn't want to have to deal with the men. She smiled when she looked up.

"Hello. How can I help. Have you booked?" She asked kindly. I shared a glance with Angela.

"Err no. We both spent hours on a plane but we need a place to stay till out car gets delivered. Do you think we can get a room for a night? I don't want to run around looking for a place with my children." I looked down to see Ej playing with Bubbles, his soft toy lion. He screwed up his face but then relaxed again. I groaned and placed the seat on the floor. He probably just peed him self.

"Of course, I'll see what i can do" she said kindly and started to type on her computer. Ej started to woman seeing this started to type faster. "there a room near the end, room 21" She said then handed me the key.

"I'll stay and do the paper work Bella" Angela said and handed me Renesmee as well. I nodded and took off down the corridor.


	21. Chapter 21

BPOV

It took longer to change Ej than it normally did. He wouldn't stop moving for a few minuets Maybe he needed a good bath. I gently put him carefully on the floor on a towel wrapped around him so he wouldn't get hurt or roll around which he did a lot. I ran a bath, too deep for a 6 month old baby but i wanted a bath as well. But of course it would seem too cold but i had gotten use to it. I wrote a note and stuck it on the bathroom door. I didn't want Angela walking in on me in the bath. Ej splashed happily, sending water droplets everywhere. I squirted some baby shampoo on my hand and rubbing it onto the small amount any baby would have. I heard the door open and close. Instantly I laid down a bit more as a reflex.

"Bella?" Angela's voice came though the door.

"I'm in the bath with Ej. Please don't come in" I said. Her foot steps headed away from the door. Renesmee was still in her seat but was playing with a toy in the corner of the bathroom. I couldn't just leave her in the other room on her own. She cooed and waved the toy around then put it in her mouth. I laughed then rinsed the shampoo from Ej's small amount of copper colour hair. He closed his eyes and slapped the water. i finished washing Ej and drained some of the water so I could leave Ej in while I get out and get changed. He babbled and splashed while I got dry. I would need to get a new change of clothes. I wrapped the towel tight and exited the bathroom.

"Err Angela can you go in the bathroom and play with the twins while I get changed" I asked.

"Sure" She nodded then walked into the bathroom and locked the door. I quickly zipped open the suitcase and sought out a par of black jeans, a striped shirt with silver studs on and black underwear and bra. I quickly changed and knocked on the bathroom door.

"You can come in, I'm just getting Ej dry and changed." said Angels though the door. The lock on the door click and i pushed open the door. I could clearly see Angela kneeling on the floor, Ej lying starkered on a towel and was kicking and flying his limbs all over the place. Renesmee was just laughing.

"You can leave him like that for a while. I hear that babies like to moved their limbs a lot more at this age." I said kneeling down next to Renesmee. I picked her up out the seat and sat her on my hip. Angela picked up Ej and put him gently on the bed on his front. I gently laid Renesmee down and undress her so she was in her diper. Like Ej she like to have more freedom to move about. Thankfully it was a double bed so i sat at the top and the twins at the bottom but not too close to the edge.

"Alight im going to take a shower." Angela said, Picking up a pair of clean clothes and a towel and exited into the bathroom.

"Kay" I yawned. I was suddenly feeling tired now. I Gently pulled the twins o they were in the crook of my arms. Slowly the world blurred around me As I fell asleep.

"BELLA! WAKE UP!" I felt some shout, shaking me awake.

"W-what. Why." I curled up into a ball, burying my head in the soft pillows.

"Because it's dinner time" Angela said and jumped on the bed. I screeched and fell off the bed. I stayed on the floor. Even the floor seemed conformable to me now. "Bella"

"No go away" I moaned and buried my face in my arm. I really wanted to sleep more.

"Do i really need to got the water on you again" I groaned and knelt.

"You are Evil Angela, Pure Evil" I grumbled and got up off the floor. I looked around bleary eyed. Ej was fully dressed in his car seat and Renesmee was also fully dress in her car seat next to him. i guess they were waiting for me to wake up. I was still fully clothed so i didn't need to change. I tumbled into the bathroom. There wasn't much to do. I just needed to put some make up on. I walked out the Bathroom, wide awake now.

"I just had a call Bella and the cars going to be here in 18 hours. Its seven a clock now so it should be here at..." Angela started to count on her finger " 1 pm tomorrow"

"Oh very good" I said clapping. She sent a mock glare at me, but i just stuck my tongue out at her. Angela rolled her eyes and grabbed the car seats. We both exited the motel and got a cab. I chose a Indian diner. It seemed nice. There were a few families sitting at a few tables.

"What would you two women would like to drink" Said an waiter

"I'll just have a coke. Oh and please can you heat this up please." I held up a bottle of milk. I could tell Renesmee was getting hungry because she was getting very fussy and let out a small cry. The man looked at the baby then nodded and took the bottle. He looked at Angela.

"Err a glass of lemonade please" She said smiling, he wrote this down and left. Renesmee let out a cry again. Catching the attention of some of the families. I chose to ignore them. A few minuets later the man returned with out drinks and the bottle. I thanked him and tested out the temperature. it was warm enough. I picked Renesmee up and handed her the bottle. She started to gulp down the milk, Around half way though her eyelids drooped. I quickly took the bottle before she accidentally dropped it. I quickly burped her then put her back down into her seat. Fast asleep. Ej had already fallen asleep since it was way past his bed time.

" Bella whats the plan now. We're in Britain now. But what next? We can't keep running from _Her_" She whispered. I knew she meant Victoria.

"Im not sure. I'll followed my instincts and drive. That's that led us here. I also have reason to believe that_ they-_" I meant the Cullens"-are in this country too" Angela raised her eyebrows and nodded slowly.

"If we can find them then they can help us. I don't blame them for leaving. I know what they did hurt me bad but they did it for a reason. I knew _he_ lied to me so I won't hold it against him."

"You food ladies" Said the waiter, bringing the food we had ordered. I had Tandoori Chicken and salad, Angela had chickpea and spinach dish and rice. The food was nice. We both discussed on what we were going to do. So far we had decided to go stated to where the 'Pull' was. hopefully that would be where the Cullens we be. But i had the nasty feeling that they were in danger too.

Not to Victoria but of something else. Something that made me want to practice my shields. So far i would block mental attacks, Stop people coming closer when they cross my shield and would be confused. It could even block a physical attacks but it was much harder to do and would give me a head ache but the more I practiced it the longer I could hold it for with out a headache. That i was pleased about.

Angela could use her elemental gift quite well too. She could create lots of things with earth and was just starting to use metal since it's an element of earth. With water she could use the plants, for example she could take the water from the plants or trees or bend the water and control the trees or plantc from the water inside but it was a lot more effort, take water from the air and she could even use all the other liquids, Including blood which was quite scary.

I wondered it she could use the venom in a vampires body as well. That would be very useful if we got in a fight with a vampire. As for the Fire Element she didn't like. I knew she was afraid of it. She could only started fires and control it but nothing spectacular like the others. I knew she could do it if she had more confidence but she was afraid of burning and destroying. The air element was one of the easiest she could control. She could do short blast of air that could cut though rock things like that. Even manipulate the air around and under her to make her fly. I couldn't help but feel jealous at that.

We quickly paid and left the diner. As we turned a corner , a shadow soon came over us. We both turned round to see a 6 ft tall Vampire with red eyes standing behind us.

"Oh dear" I whispered.


	22. Chapter 22

BPOV

Oh dear. I gaped at the sight of him. I slowly, so not to attract his attention handed Renesmee to Angela. The vampire only seemed to be focused on me.

"Yes" I said, trying to boost my confidence a bit. He sneered and took a step closer. I automatically took a step back. The Vampire frowned.

"Who are you" He asked. His face emotionless.

"I don't think that's anything of your business. Vampire" This time he froze. Well I knew he never expected that. Angela stood in the shadows behind him, not making a sound. I knew she was terrified. She had never actually faced a full vampire before like this. Instantly I threw my shield around her and my self. Of course they couldn't see it, only me.

"How do you know what I am?" The vampire growled, his hand shot out to my neck but hit the shield. As soon as he made contact his hand bounced off, giving the shield a small ripple effect, a small headache as well. He snarled taking a step back. Angela snapped out her terror then frowned and put the twins gently onto the ground and a dome of concrete shot out around them. The vampire whipped round to Angela then back to me. "What are you?" He asked, his face now showing confusion.

"What? Didn't you know already that half vampires exist" what ever he was expecting it wasn't that. His jaw dropped. Suddenly, his arms snapped to his sides and he fell to the ground, as if he was bound by invisible ropes. I couldn't help smiling. Relief coursed though me.

"Oh well done Angela. i guess water and vampire body fluids are almost the same, right?" I asked. Angela smiled but her eyes was still focused on the struggling vampire. I knew it was taking up most of her concentration. I quickly removed our shields and placed it over the vampire, like a prison. "Now what to do with you?" I looked at the vampire who glared at me. I couldn't help smirk. I glanced at Angela. She was also frowning. I knew there was a difficult decision. If we let him live then he would go around killing the innocent but I didn't want to kill him either, I didn't want that on my conscience.

"I don't know. I don't want him going around killing people but I don't want to kill him either" She whispered. The vampire looked between us then at the dome of concrete. I stepped in front of of the dome and glared at him. I knew that he knew something was there. I growled softly at him, I didn't want to think we were weak. Then a thought struck me. I now couldn't keep the smile of my face.

"I know. Lets give him a scare till make sure he never goes near a human again." I whispered, she looked at me confused until I pulled a lighter from my pocket. I had no idea why I had it either but i just did. Angel smirked then flipped it open. As soon as a flame started it it grew and the lighter fell to the ground, a ball of flames and inch from Angela's hands. With out warning she launched it at the vampire, fear evidently in his eyes since i pulled the lighter out. The fire hit the shield and spread so it was like a dome of fire. I could just faintly hear him scream in terror. The whole ally illuminated by the fire. Then it stopped. The vampire was curled tightly into a ball, sobbing which was a sight to see. I never though I would see it.

"Okay Here the thing" I said, my voice was hard and cold as ice. "If you ever hurt a human or kill them, We will track you down and light you up. You go that' the vampire couldn't nod faster. I removed my shield and he was gone in seconds. The was a long pause. "Well I think that went better than I thought. He didn't even take a bite out of us" I said cheerfully and collected the twins after Angela removed the concrete and were amazingly were still asleep.

"Yet you still speak cheerfully in the face of danger" She said wide eyed.

"Of course. I laugh in the face of fear and tweak the nose of terror" This caused both of us to crack up laughing. We carried on though the ally and walked to the hotel. It was not common that you can scare a vampire shitless. Quite an achievement actually, I wondered if we both could be awarded a medal but then it wouldn't go with anything so i left that idea out in the rain.

I climbed out of bed. Well I had taken the bed and Angela had taken refuge to the floor. Of course she made the floor more comfortable for her self. I nearly trod on her and exited to the bathroom. There was no real need for a shower but i had one anyway. I faintly heard on the the twins wake up and wanted the world to know. But it stopped before i would turn off the shower. It seemed like Angela had woken up then. After I dried and got dressed then exited the shower, Obviously Angel was in a not so happy mood and quickly went into the shower after me.

"Whats her problem" I cooed, picking up Ej who was rolling on the floor laughing to himself. I glanced at the clock. Only six more hours till the Ferrari arrives, and six more hours till we can go on our way. Ej whined. "Okay whats your problem then sweet heart. you hungry?" I asked and played with his feet. He scrunched up his face and flexed his little tiny toes. I quickly found two bottles and made up some formula for both of them. Renesmee was just lying content my bed, a small bunny in her hands. I put Ej in his seat and gave him his bottle and handed Renesmee's her's. I pulled out a magazine. Boring. I threw it into the trash. Instead i found some paper and stated to doodle.

"I hate mornings" Angela groaned as she walked out the bathroom.

"Well thank you for the sunshine" I said. Renesmee laughed but dropped the bottle, sending warm, white gooey stuff over the white sheets. Her mouth soon made the shape an 'O' but than smiled.

"Okay, Pack, shop, Wait, Drive"

"In that order?"

"Yes. You pack the twins, and I'll pack out clothes."Angela said. Rushing around the room at vampire speed. I guess she was just impatient. I quickly dressed Renesmee into a cute princess dress and tights, and Ej in a blue top, jeans and sock that looked like sneaker.

"Well aren't you two looking cute today?" Ej smiled. I gave him a dummy and he stared to suck on it happily. Renesmee whined so I gave her one too. Well they weren't twins for nothing.


	23. Chapter 23

BPOV

I started to tap my foot impatiently, the car was surppost to be here by now. We sat outside on a wall, waiting for my Ferrari to be delivered. We had gone out shopping but we didn't buy much. I got some food for us and the twins, a few more toys for the twins and a new bag for my self. Angela got some water, a warm blanket for the twins and a sketchpad and pencils. Finally the pick up truck came into view. I shot up and walked to where it parked. A man and a teenager in overalls stepped out the truck

"Sorry we were late ma'am. but there was a traffic jam a few streets away." Said the driver and he and the teenager helped put my Ferrari onto the road. I paid them and loaded up the car while Angela loaded up the twins in the back. I looked at the front of the car. It looked okay. But there was slight dent where we hit the rails on the way into the water. I looked around. There was no one around to see this, I put my finger around the dent and pushed it out. Making it smooth and presentable. Angela laughed.

"Nice" She got in the passenger side and pulled out her sketch pad and started to draw.

" I know. No one will ever know about it" I sighed happily and jumped into the driver's seat. There was still a faint smell of the sea. "But they will know about the smell though. Maybe we can pass it off as having fish and chip but dropped the water and salt on the floor." Angela shook her head.

"Wouldn't they smell that too?"

"Darn" Was my only answer. I looked around outside. To find the right direction the 'pull' was going in. I felt it, going north. Instantly i put the car in drive and set off. Angela turned on the CD player and started to choose some music. "Hey can you put Survivor. I like that song" She nodded and flipped a few tracks to the song.

"Hey look at the twins." I turned to the back to see Ej grinning, doing a slight jig to the music, Renesmee was just looking at him mouth hanging open. I quickly looked back to the road. I didn't want an accident. Since the road had fewer cars on i push my foot down on the gas.

I yawned. We had been driving for a four hours, Only stopping for a nappy change for the twins, a fill up on gas and to get some food.

"Do you want me to drive?" Angela asked, seeing me yawn. I nodded and stopped the car. As Angela got I slid across to the passenger side and looked at the twins. They had fallen fast asleep not, their little faces full of peace.

"Awww" I couldn't help say as they rolled over in their sleep. Angela laughed and set off. I stayed watching the twins, it was very comforting. "Turn left then we reach the woods" I would shout out directions now and again. I looked around, In fact we had gone past lots of towns and villages but now we were in the woods. I couldn't help think that we were almost there.

We pulled up into a drive. I felt suddenly nervous. I knew this was a Cullen house because of the size and decoration, even it looked old as well. i knew we were in the right place. I got out the car, Angela next to me. I would leave the twins in the car first then we would take them out later. I took a deep breath and ran to the door at vampire speed. _Knock knock knock knock. _The sound vibrated around the silent woods. Finally the door opened. It was Esme. She looked shocked as soon as she saw me.

"Bella?"


	24. Chapter 24

BPOV

We looked at each other for a moment then I was almost crushed in one of Esme hugs.

"I still need to breathe" I gasped. She let go. brought Then I noticed an oddly familiar smell. I looked past her. There sitting on the floor next to the stair was a blond-haired baby with blue eyes. Esme turned around to see what I was looking at.

"Bella this is Carlie" she said and picked her up and brought her over. Carlie gurgled and smiled. I smiled as well. I turned to Angela who was by the car getting the twins out. Esme looked surprised when she saw Angela. In a flash Angela was next to me with the twins in their seats. Ej garbled happily. Esme mouth fell open.

"Can we come in? I don't want the twins to catch a cold." Esme instantly moved aside and led us into the house .Of course with my enchanted hearing I could hear, lots of heart beats. I guess that there were lots more babies here too my wrist and literally dragged me into the living room. The first thing I saw was Emmett, sitting on the floor with a black-haired baby sitting across him. Rosalie was behind the babies as well. They looked like an adorable family them self's. Emmett glanced up

"BELLA" He leapt up then, like Esme he crushed me in a tight hug. There was a sudden rushing sound then the living room became very crowded. There were lots of voices.

"Emmett let her go we all want to hug her" Came Alice's voice from somewhere behind me. I laughed as I was passed from one person to the other. Only 6 our of seven. When I was released I looked about for Edward. He was standing by the window, back to it and was looking at the floor, a baby in his arms, wide awake and was suckling on his sleeve.

"We'll wait in the woods while you talk" Carlisle said, I notes he was holding a blond baby too. I guess we were all in for an explanation. The room emptied. Only Ej and Renesmee were in with us.

"Hey" I said after a long stretch of silence. I knew Edward was feeling guilty. "I know you lied. That day in the woods. I did forgive you" Suddenly there was a paused then again I was crushed into a hug but the baby was still in his arms. The Edwards lips met mine.

"I'm sorry" Edward whispered as we broke apart.

"I already told you. I forgive you" I laughed. "And who's this?" I looked down at the baby in his arms. Its was a baby girl, Big brown eyes like me and Edwards face. I looked at the twins, At vampire speed, I picked them up and ran back to Edward who looked a little shocked. "Edward I would like you too meet Ej and Renesmee Cullen-swan" I said proudly. He smiled then looked at the baby girl in his arms

"Well, love, this is Isabel. But Izzy for short." Edward said, giving me his crooked smile I always loved.

"Triplets" I said, looking at all three babies. I put Ej and Renesmee dawn on the floor and a soft blanket, then took Izzy and put her in the middle. They all had smiled on their faces and were kicking and moving their limbs excitedly. I laughed. "Guys you can come in now" I called out to the others. In a flash they were next to us in seconds. "Alright I guess your filled with questions. Lets sit down and play 20Q" We all sat down. But Emmett put his baby next to the triplets, as well as Esme putting her twins next to them and Jasper with his. They all looked incredibly cute together.

"Alright i'll start" Carlisle said breaking the silence as well stared out the babies. "First of all. Why do you look and smell different?" The other nodded. I guess they all wanted to ask that question.

"Okay. Err. Yes. Well when the twins arrived it was midnight. I was awake for some strange reason, so i went down to make some hot chocolate. which I never got to taste because the door rang. I opened the door and found the twins on a door step in a basket. I found a note." I rummaged around in my bag. I had actually kept the note, just in case.I handed the note to Carlisle who skimmed though it.

"Well that is interesting. All we got in our note was telling us that their ours, we can't give them away and that they'll be vampire when their 18. You on the other hand got a note letting you your give be become half mortal, half immortal, have unlimited money, then when their 18 they. This is one mixed up family" Carlisle said, with a shake of his head.

"Yes but you love us all" I said. Then I told them about what happened. Charlie, Jacob all that. They were shocked when it came to Angela being half vampire as well as godmother. They were even more shocked when it came to our special gifts.

"What can you do?" Edward asked, intreaged.

"Me? I can produce many types of Shields." This caught the attention of most of the people in here.

"Really" I nodded. But then pushed a shield around the babies.

"Yeah. For example. Emmett go over to the babies and see what happens." I pointed to the babies who were rolling over or even accidentally kicking each other on the head. Emmett bounded up to the babies, when he was only three feet away and when he hit the shield he stopped and looked confused. "Emmett why did you go over there?" I said, teasingly. If a human walked into the shield they would even forget what they were doing.

"Errr" he shrugged and sat back down. The others looked impressed.

"Angela on the other hand can manipulate the four elements" Everyone gasped. Angela blushed.

"Can you show us?" Jasper said. Angela nodded then. with movement from her arms, the water from the vase's suddenly came floating and clumped together as one large bubble of Ice. There were a collection of ohs and wows which caused Angela to blush and lose focus. The Bubble of water going everywhere. It even splashed the babies who squealed. We all burst out laughing. I continued to tall them of what happened. When I reached the part with Victoria they growled, but seemed a tad nervous.

"Bella we need to tell you something' Edward said, not looking me in the eye. I looked at him for an answer. "There are a group of vampires who...rule, lets say. Victoria tipped them off, saying we have created Immortal babies and we're going to over throw the Volturi. They are coming here to destroy them and us in a week" I gasped then growled.

"Well then. I guess they'll have a big surprise when they come" I sneered angrily. I pointed to Angela and my self. I threw shield over everyone so that stopped any mental attacks. I guessed they had a tracker in their group. But if they can't find us then it will be harder. Alice's eyes glazed over. Edward on the to the hand looked frustrated. I had blocked everyone's mind from him too. Opps. Well he'll have to get use to it. Alice looked at me and smiled.

"Well done Bella. How long can you keep it up? Dimitri can't find us if were blocked, that's given us a few more days" Every let out a sigh.

"A couple of hours at a time. Because of my human side. Its gives me a headache." I said. Carlisle pondered this for a moment. Then smiled.

"I got an idea. With Bella blocking us, she can prevent the Volturi from finding us. We can't wait for them to come. They have the records of our houses. If we keep moving non stop they won't able to track us down to find us. For example when Bella sleeps for some time she can drop the shield. That way Dimitri can find out our direction but when she had it up from when she wakes up, he lose track. Eventually he won't know where to go. How does that sound?" I laughed.

"It will probably turn him insane. I like it" Edward said then picked up Renesmee who had been kicked in the head twice from Carlie.

"Alright that settled. We only need the essentials for the babies and clothes for us then we can be on our way. Bella say where you are." Esme said, seeing me getting up. "it may be best of you have more concentration." I nodded. It was best if I had more concentration. I closed my eyes and put my finger on my temples. That helped too. i really wanted to protect my family. I didn't care if it gave me a headache. As long as my family was unplotable, then that was the best I could do till they came.


	25. Chapter 25

BPOV

I hummed a small tune. All I could hear was the fast speed of feet and whooshes of family rushing past to get thing sorted out before the big leave. I heard that Carlisle was off to get as much money as he could in cash. The credit cards could be easily tracked too. He also bought brand new phones with all our numbers on and scrapped the old one's. He was doing everything he could think of to not being tracked. As for his work he was not going to phone in either to say he was leaving. The Volturi would know that if he had signed off work. We were also replacing some of the things we had, so it didn't look like we were leaving either. No tents, or things like that.

We were going to rely on Angela for the most part. Of course Ben had decided to catch a plane as soon as he heard were we were heading. From what Alice said he would be arriving in a few minuets because of her visions were blocked by half vampires. She didn't see us arriving either. Ben's gift was that he could change his shape into any thing, Litrety. His appearances, Animals but what he found hard was every day objects so he didn't do that much. He like the way he looked. Even make his skin stone hard or like metal. That was interesting. _Knock Knock knock knock_

"You can come in Ben" I shouted. The door opened and Ben strode in, a look of worry on his face.

"Where's Angela?" He glanced around, seeing the sudden blurs that ran though out the room.

"Here" He turned around to see Angela standing in the door way. He ran up to her and almost squashed her in a hug.

"Oh I've missed you" They stayed in their embrace for a few minuets then Angela took him out to talk. Bonding time. I walked over to the triplets and picked up Izzy. She looked up at me with wide Brown eyes, so different to Ej's Bright green ones or Renesmee's hazel ones. She grabbed my thumb in her hand. Even as 6 months old she was unusually small. I felt cold arms side around my waist.

"Time to go now sweet heart. We got food, water, nappies, entertainment for the kids, A few sleeping bags for you and the others, All that stuff. Have you go what you need?" I nodded. He nodded then Picked up the other two while Esme, Alice and Rosalie rushed in for their babies.

"How are we going to carry them? In our arms?" i suggested. Esme shook her head.

"No were going to use these baby slings. Bella, You can have Izzy and Angela will have Renesmee and Edward can have Ej. Were going to run." Esme said, slipping Carlie into one on her front, Facing the world. Edward Put on a baby sling and slipped a large rucksack on his back. The others also had rucksack on their backs too, the woman had the babies on the front, except Carlisle who had William on his front. On his back was a large waterproof rucksack, probably holds most of the money.

"Just so you know. I got a credit card, I'm sure it can't be tracked but I won't use it unless it's an emergency. How does that sound?" They all agreed. I nodded.

"The Cullen Coven. Nomad style" Angela said dramatically. We all laughed.

"We'll go south first. Angela can you de-sent the area?" Carlisle asked.

"Not exactly. I can change course of our scents. but I can't take it away completely." Angela said.

"Alright that's good enough. Can you do that now please" Angela nodded. There was nothing then suddenly a large gust of air shot though the woods. Our sent fading. I felt Edward tug my hand, then we were off, Running into the winds and into a new life.

An that's the end of the book. I know I stopped it at this cliffy and its Tiny but there will be a squeal. I'm not going to post it straight away but it will be posted soon enough. Thanks for reviewing and loving this book. :)


End file.
